Espinhos, veneno e Hogwarts
by hiriki
Summary: Uma nova geração de bruxos em Hogwarts - Amizades estranhas e inesperadas. Conspirações e magia negra voltam do passado. Um novo trio, novas confusões, novos mistérios. Acima de tudo, Scorpius Malfoy e Rose Weasley como nunca você viu antes. CAP. 04 ON
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence, e todo mundo sabe disso. Os personagens utilizados aqui são todos da autoria de J.K. Rowling.**

** ~ Minha primeira longfic de Harry Potter, perdoem qualquer erro (e me avisem) :D**

**

* * *

  
**

O expresso de Hogwarts apitou uma última vez, antes que as portas bambeassem e fechassem em todos os vagões. O volume de fumaça expelida se intensificou, e os alunos se debruçavam aos montes nas janelas para acenar aos familiares. O trem começou a andar em um ritmo pesado e lento, e a massa de alunos se intensificou contra os vidros abertos.

Rose espiava por detrás de todas aquelas cabeças, imaginando se haveria um modo de se despedir mais uma vez de seus pais e segurar seu malão pesado, ao mesmo tempo, sem ser tragada por aquela multidão. Uma mão confortante pousou em seu ombro, e ela deu de cara com Albus, sorrindo inseguro.

- Que acha de tentarmos juntos? - disse ele, apontando as janelas abarrotadas de gente com um aceno de cabeça. Rose sorriu para o primo, e ambos largaram os malões em frente a um vagão qualquer, para em seguida correrem em meio a multidão de gente e tentar acenar para a família.

Apesar de ser um garoto, Albus Severus Potter era tão pequeno quanto sua prima, e foram inúteis contra toda aquela gente na janela. Alguém maior, porém, os empurrou com certa gentileza no meio da aglomeração, fazendo com que os dois conquistassem um pequeno espaço da janela.

- James! - exclamou Albus para o irmão, vendo-o empurrar. - O que está fazendo?

- Você podia tentar mostrar um pouco mais de gratidão, Al - comentou James com um ar leve. - Estou ajudando você e Rose. Ah, olhe lá, Rose está acenando, o que você está esperando?

Albus girou nos pés e, debruçando-se na janela cercado pelos braços erguidos que davam tchau, fez o mesmo, observando seus pais e tios retribuírem o aceno no meio da estação. Quando o trem ganhou velocidade, a multidão se dispersou rapidamente, e Albus se viu praticamente sozinho com a prima e o irmão no corredor do vagão.

- Onde vamos sentar? - questionou Rose, agarrando-se ao malão abarrotado de livros.

- Não faço ideia. Seria um bom começo procurarem um lugar por vocês mesmos - respondeu James.

- Mas...! - Alvo quis protestar, mas tinha medo de parecer idiota aos olhos do irmão mais velho.

- O quê? Você tem onze anos e tem medo de ficar sozinho num trem? - falou James com sarcasmo.

- Não! - protestou o Potter mais novo. - É só que... não sei, pensei que você nos levaria para a mesma cabine que você, ou algo assim.

O irmão fez uma careta.

- Não posso, Al, eu vou com o pessoal da minha turma. Você e Rose podem andar por aí, tenho certeza que encontrarão um vagão vazio, e, bem, se não encontrarem, será bom também, assim poderão fazer amizade com alguém. - James piscou para o irmão e a prima e saiu pelo corredor estreito.

- E agora? - disse Rose em tom preocupado.

- Bom, vamos procurar um vagão. - sugeriu Albus.

Os dois novatos caminharam na direção oposta que James fora, arrastando os malões com certo esforço. O malão de Rose estava ligeiramente mais pesado que o do primo, pelo fato de ela carregar vários livrões a mais do que os requisitados para os primeiranistas de Hogwarts; a Weasley herdara o amor pelos livros da mãe. A cada janela de cabine, Albus espiava, interessado, em busca de bancos desocupados. Os alunos pareciam se interessar pelos cabelos negros e olhos verdes de Albus, mas nenhum deles deu muita atenção para a garota de cabelos castanhos e lisos, ao que Rose se sentiu grata, já que ela mesma odiava chamar a atenção dos outros por algo que não fosse sua própria inteligência.

Depois de olhar várias cabines, e topar com todo tipo de alunos estranhos - incluindo Lorcan Scamander, filho de alguma amiga de seus pais, que se divertia em averiguar o estofado do trem à procura de zonzóbulos junto com Lysander, sua irmã gêmea -, Rose e Albus acabaram chegando em uma última cabine, aparentemente vazia.

- Olha, podemos ficar aqui - disse o Potter com alegria, empurrando a porta de correr sem olhar direito para o interior.

Esticando o pescoço, Rose viu algo que seu primo não vira. Um garoto da mesma idade que eles estava sentado displiscentemente em um canto de um dos bancos, apoiando o queixo pequeno com as mãos enquanto seus olhos espiavam a paisagem por debaixo dos cabelos louros e bagunçados que caíam no seu rosto. Ao ouvir o barulho da porta abrindo, lançou um olhar rápido para a entrada da cabine, e Rose teve a sensação engraçada de já ter visto aquele rosto.

- Ah - disse Albus sem jeito, vendo o desconhecido olhá-los com certa superioridade - Me desculpe, pensávamos que estava vago.

Os olhos cinzentos do garoto se demoraram nos dois que se viravam para ir embora, e ele disse, a voz um pouco incerta de si:

- Não tem problema. Vocês não vão achar outro vagão. Podem sentar aí.

Albus e Rose trocaram um olhar pensativo, mas decidiram aceitar a oferta do estranho. O Potter entrou primeiro, sorrindo em agradecimento e jogando o malão no bagageiro superior. Rose se demorou alguns segundos, lançando um olhar confuso para o garoto loiro, enquanto se perguntava porque a face dele lhe parecia levemente familiar.

- Rose, você não vem?

Ao chamado do primo, a Weasley atravessou a porta rapidamente, fechando-a atrás de si com certa dificuldade, graças ao malão pesado. Imitando o gesto de Albus, ela quis guardar seu malão no bagageiro superior, e o peso excessivo da mala resultou num estrondo um pouco mais alto que o normal. O garoto loiro olhou com curiosidade para a mala, como se perguntasse a si mesmo o que havia de tão pesado ali.

- Então... - começou Albus, sem jeito, enquanto a prima se sentava ao seu lado e escondia a cara atrás de um livro que puxara da mala - Qual é seu nome?

O outro garoto demorou alguns segundos, como se ponderasse se valia a pena responder. Ao fim, falou, com certo orgulho:

- Scorpius Malfoy. E você...?

- Albus Severus Potter.

- Potter - repetiu Scorpius baixinho, como se experimentasse a sonoridade do nome. Um pequeno vinco se formou na testa.

- O que você disse? - perguntou Albus, confuso.

- Severus... esse é o nome de um dos ex-diretores de Hogwarts, certo? - comentou Malfoy, como se não tivesse escutado a pergunta do colega.

Rose ergueu os olhos acima do livro para espiar.

- Ahn... era? Meu pai me disse algo assim hoje - murmurou Albus, pensativo.

- Sim, era, Al - adiantou-se Rose, abaixando o livro alguns centímetros.

Scorpius lançou um olhar questionador para a Weasley.

- Engraçado você saber disso. Quase ninguém se lembra de Severus Snape como diretor de Hogwarts. _Eu_ sei disso porque ele era conhecido do meu pai. Você sabia disso?

Havia uma certa arrogância nas palavras do garoto loiro. Rose se sentiu um pouco ofendida, e escondeu a cara atrás do livro de novo, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Albus, que não reparara em nada, voltou-se para Malfoy:

- Você gosta de quadribol?

Os dois garotos começaram a discutir sobre o esporte, ambos interessados. Ainda escondida atrás de seu grosso volume de_ Magia Branca para Principiantes_, Rose percebeu que o nome Malfoy não lhe soava estranho, e que tinha certeza de já o ter ouvido algumas vezes, em casa. Os Malfoy provavelmente deviam ser alguma família importante, assim como os Potter eram. A Weasley sentiu uma certa antipatia por Scorpius, talvez pelo jeito arrogante que ele usava para falar, ou talvez por ele saber algo que ela desconhecia e jogar isso na cara dela. Rose tinha um orgulho muito grande por seu intelecto, que fora alimentado desde muito cedo por sua mãe. Algumas vezes, seu pai chegava a fazer brincadeiras sobre isso, dizendo que tivera que impedir a esposa de enfiar livros no berço de Rose. A Weasley não estava acostumada a ter sua inteligência desprezada daquela maneira, e aquilo lhe deixou desconfortável.

- Em que Casa você quer ficar?

A pergunta de Scorpius despertou Rose de sua leitura, e ela abaixou o livro mais uma vez, olhando para o primo ao seu lado para ver a resposta que ele daria.

- Bem, eu não sei - disse Albus com simplicidade, encolhendo os ombros - Meu irmão é da Grifinória, e meus pais também foram de lá. Seria legal ir para lá. - ele fez uma careta, e acrescentou: - Mas eu não quero ir para a Sonserina.

Scorpius ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Por quê? _Eu_ quero ir para a Sonserina.

Os garotos fizeram um momento de silêncio, sem saber o que falar. Internamente, Rose torcia para que aquilo significasse um desentendimento, e então ela e Albus poderiam sair dali e deixar aquele garoto estranho sozinho; ela tinha a forte impressão de que não estava gostando nem um pouco dele.

- Meu irmão falou que a Sonserina era ruim - pronunciou-se Albus, rompendo o silêncio -, e que não era bom ir para lá.

- Seu irmão deve ser um bobo. - riu-se Scorpius com aspereza - Minha família inteira foi da Sonserina.

Rose abaixou o livro por cima das pernas, olhando diretamente para o Malfoy no outro banco.

- James não é um bobo - protestou ela. - Ele é mais velho que nós, sabe o que diz.

- O fato de ser mais velho não o faz mais inteligente que eu - disse calmamente Scorpius, em resposta.

A Weasley sentiu uma pequena raiva dentro de si.

- Eu tenho certeza que James sabe mais do que você. Ele disse que me ensinaria um feitiço Patrono no próximo verão. Você não deve saber fazer um patrono, não é?

Scorpius deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Eu não sei, mas eu sei de muitas outras coisas mais poderosas.

Com essa nota enigmática, o Malfoy se calou, virando-se para a porta em busca do carrinho de lanches. Rose se admirou com a raiva que sentia, e murmurou em sua cabeça o quanto aquele garoto era idiota, enquanto ainda tentava se lembrar de onde conhecia o rosto dele.

Albus lançou um olhar levemente assustado para a prima.

- Desde quando você se irrita dessa maneira, Rose?

A Weasley olhou-o com preocupação.

- Dá para ver isso na minha cara?

- Dá.

- Foi culpa daquele garoto. Ele ficou me irritando.

- Não diga isso, Scorpius é legal.

Rose estava prestes a dar uma resposta indignada, quando Scorpius voltou para a cabine, carregando alguns doces nas mãos e enfiando os excedentes nos bolsos. A menina escondeu o rosto detrás do livro novamente, e Malfoy se sentou no mesmo lugar de antes, oferecendo um sapo de chocolate para Albus.

- Você não está com fome, Rose? - quis saber o Potter, virando-se para a prima. - Se você quiser, posso ir no corredor comprar um desses para você.

- Não, obrigada.

Malfoy observou o diálogo em silêncio. Depois, perguntou, no mesmo tom morto de sempre:

- Ela é sua irmã?

- Não - respondeu Albus, fazendo uma careta para o cartão de Cornelio Fudge. - Minha prima. Rose Weasley.

Rose lançou um olhar um pouco indignado para o primo, como se não admitisse ter o nome divulgado para estranhos.

- Ah. - foi tudo o que Scorpius disse em resposta.

O resto da tarde passou de uma forma lenta e comum. Rose voltou a ler seu livro, murmurando baixinho as fórmulas de magia branca, enquanto seus dedos ardiam de vontade de pegar a varinha e testar os feitiços. Ao seu lado, Albus conversava com o novo amigo de cabelos louros, sobre quadribol, cartas de sapos de chocolate e Hogwarts. Em alguns momentos, Scorpius lançava um olhar confuso para Rose, como se estivesse pensando porque ela era tão quieta, e preferia aquele livro sem graça a qualquer outra coisa dentro da cabine.

O trem parou com suavidade, e o barulho da fumaça sendo eliminada ressoava com força. Rose espiou pela janela de Albus, e surpreendeu-se ao ver que estava escuro.

- Al, nós chegamos? - questionou ela para o primo, hesitante.

- Sim, acho que sim - respondeu Albus, sorrindo de prazer ao ver a silhueta de um imenso castelo. - Vamos.

Rose puxou a mala pesada rapidamente, e atochou o livro ali dentro sem muito cuidado. Quando ela se virou para a entrada da cabine, Scorpius e Albus já estavam prontos e seguravam os malões.

Os três novatos caminharam aos empurrões pelo corredor apertado do trem, segurando-se nos malões para não serem derrubados pelos mais velhos. Na hora de descer do trem, Albus estendeu a mão para Rose, para que ela não caísse. Ela agarrou a mão do primo e, ao descer, quase tropeçou nas barras do uniforme negro.

Alguns passos a frente, barcos flutuavam na água. Eram pequenos; segundo o guarda-caça que gritava para os primeiranistas, apenas três alunos poderiam ir por barco.

Albus entrou primeiro, ansioso e nervoso. Rose sentou-se ao lado do primo, olhando para a imensa sombra do castelo ao longe e sentindo uma animação que nunca sentira na vida. As milhares de janelas emitiam um calor convidativo, piscando na noite. Sua visão foi parcialmente bloqueada quando Scorpius sentou-se no lugar restante à frente dela.

- Vamos - ela ouviu Albus dizer baixinho ao seu lado. - Vamos para Hogwarts.


	2. Peça ao Chapéu Seletor

_"Deve ser uma vida bem chata, não é, a de um chapéu? Vai ver ele passa o ano compondo a nova canção."_  
- Rony Weasley

-

-

-

-

A pequena multidão de primeiranistas se reunia na ante-sala do Salão Principal, todos nervosos e inquietos. Albus tinha sentido seus joelhos tremerem quando haviam atravessado o saguão de Hogwarts pela primeira vez, e, acompanhado por Rose, Scorpius e todos os outros primeiranistas, deitou olhares de admiração pela magnificência do castelo. Agora, enquanto estavam defronte ao par de portas negras e imensas que os conduziria para as quatro mesas compridas das Casas, todos sentiam suas mãos suarem de ansiedade, e mal conseguiam conversar uns com os outros.

Scorpius deixou a companhia de Albus e Rose, e foi se juntar a uma camada de garotos ansiosos que tentavam espiar pelas frestas do portal. Aquilo deixou Albus ainda mais nervoso, porque Malfoy e sua prima eram seus únicos conhecidos ali, no meio de toda aquela gente.

Os olhos atentos de Rose corriam por todo o lado, como se esperassem algum fenômeno anormal para acontecer a qualquer momento. Ela já lera muito sobre Hogwarts, mas não imaginava que pudesse ser tão... deslumbrante. A ante-sala era o bastante para lhe deixar fascinada, e estava ansiosa para contemplar o teto encantado do Salão Principal, do qual já tanto ouvira falar.

Um lampejo louro chamou a atenção da Weasley, e ela reconheceu os cabelos de Scorpius, agitando-se enquanto ele tentava enxergar alguma coisa. Rose estreitou os olhos, mirando as costas do menino e se empenhando em saber o porquê de ele lhe parecer vagamente familiar.

Então, ela se lembrou. Lembrou-se de onde havia visto Scorpius, de onde o seu nome lhe parecia familiar: a estação, a fumaça, seus pais, a família de pessoas loiras... seu pai havia falado o nome dele. Não se lembrava direito do que havia dito, mas tinha certeza agora.

- Al! - chamou ela em tom esganiçado.

- O que houve, Rose?

- Ali... Scorpius... é _ele_!

Albus franziu a testa para a prima.

- O quê?

- Nós vimos Scorpius na estação, hoje mais cedo! Você lembra? Meu pai falou sobre ele! Falou o nome dele!

- É mesmo... Tio Ron nos mostrou ele na estação. - falou o Potter, observando Scorpius desistir de espiar qualquer coisa e lançar um olhar perdido para ele. - E daí?

- Eu não lembro o que papai disse, mas era algo de ruim... ele me disse algo sobre não ficar amiga dele, ou...

- Ah, Rose! - interrompeu Albus, lançando um olhar desesperado para a prima. - Não me enlouqueça, por favor! Podemos pensar nisso em outra hora! Eu estou tão nervoso por estar aqui... e se eu não for para Casa nenhuma? E se eu for para a Sonserina?! Papai disse que a Sonserina não era ruim, mas James...

Albus emudeceu, ao ver as portas do salão se abrirem infimamente, enquanto um bruxo de estatura mediana e rosto redondo passava pelo portal e pisava na ante-sala. Os primeiranistas afastaram-se, em respeito e hesitação; Scorpius ouviu risos e conversas, que foram abafados quando a porta se fechou.

- Bem-vindos a Hogwarts - disse o bruxo, com uma expressão acolhedora para os alunos. - Eu sou o Prof. Neville, de Herbologia. O comum é que... bem... quem devia estar recebendo vocês não era eu, mas enfim... - ele deu um sorriso sem graça - Sintam-se à vontade em Hogwarts; aqui será o novo lar de vocês. Será o lugar onde encontrarão amigos e irmãos, onde lidarão com magia antiga e nova, onde terão sua própria história. Eu acompanharei vocês ao Salão Principal, e o Chapéu Seletor poderá distribui-los entre as quatro Casas de Hogwarts, que vocês já devem ter conhecimento.

Os alunos permaneceram em silêncio, lançando olhares nervosos para o professor, e mal reparando que ele estava tão nervoso quanto eles; era a primeira vez que Neville fazia aquilo. Albus sentia Rose se empinar na ponta dos pés, ao seu lado, acenando timidamente para o professor de Herbologia; Neville sorriu e retribuiu o aceno da garota - ele era um velho amigo dos Potter e Weasley. Rose já perdera a conta de quantas vezes ele fora jantar em sua casa, sempre dialogando coisas interessantes com seu pai e sua mãe, que a faziam se perder na conversa de adultos. Albus tinha que admitir, mesmo não tendo acenado para o Prof. Neville, que era reconfortante ter um conhecido por ali.

Neville organizou-os numa fila dupla, e, liderando-a, abriu as portas do Salão Principal, guiando os novatos. Scorpius escutou vários "Oh!" de surpresa vindos de diversos primeiranistas, os olhos grudados nas velas flutuantes do teto e no céu negro pontilhado de estrelas que se abria para eles. Rose, que fora posta ao seu lado na fila dupla, deixava-se surpreender pela imensidão do salão e seu esplendor, além de tudo o que ela já havia imaginado para aquele lugar. A todo momento, ela se virava para Albus, atrás dela, sorrindo, apenas para vê-lo sorrindo também, ambos transbordantes de felicidade.

Em dado momento, a fila parou de andar. Rose ouviu Albus dar um suspiro nervoso atrás dela, enquanto Scorpius esticava a cabeça para ver o que acontecia lá na frente. Ouviu-se um pigarro seco, antes de uma voz firme de mulher falar:

- Bem-vindos a Hogwarts. Esperamos que o ano letivo de vocês seja proveitoso e agradável, e que estejam contentes de voltar para cá. Aos novatos, eu dou novamente as boas-vindas, e recomendo o melhor de nossa escola para todos. Como todos sabem, existem regras e deveres a serem seguidos em Hogwarts; nós os mencionaremos em breve. Agora, vamos dar início a Seleção de Casas.

Rose sentiu seus dedos estremecerem, e agarrou as mãos suadas uma na outra, repetindo baixinho para si mesma que estava tudo bem. Ela não sabia muito bem como se dava a seleção em Hogwarts, só sabia que era um processo que envolvia um chapéu. A Weasley escutou vagamente alguém cochichar que o discurso fora feito pela diretora McGonagall, e quis se virar para Albus mais uma vez, mas o silêncio era tão grande que não ousou se mexer. Em vez disso, ela olhou de esguelha para a figura de Scorpius, que olhava fixamente para a frente e mordia os lábios.

- Amberly, Charles. - chamou McGonagall.

A seleção começou. Para o horror de Rose, era realizada em ordem alfabética dos sobrenomes, o que significava que ela seria uma das últimas - Scorpius e Albus iriam antes dela. A garota sentiu um certo nervosismo ao ouvir uma voz alta e firme anunciando o nome da Casa do escolhido, e tentava entender quem estava falando daquela forma, mas, por mais que se esticasse, não conseguia enxergar nada. Scorpius parecia tão curioso quanto ela, e fazia o mesmo.

A cada aluno selecionado, havia uma respeitosa salva de palmas. Os alunos já sentados nas mesas começavam a conversar, e o burburinho de vozes aumentava com o passar do tempo, como se os estudantes estivessem se acalmando. A demora, porém, só fazia Albus se sentir mais nervoso; seus olhos ansiosos estavam fixos no cabelo castanho de Rose, à sua frente, e de vez em quando ele relanceava um olhar para Scorpius, que parecia tão nervoso quanto ele. As conversas aumentavam cada vez mais.

- Malfoy, Scorpius.

O murmúrio que se formara nas mesas cessou imediatamente. Rose se perguntava o porquê disso, enquanto Scorpius saía, com certa dificuldade, do seu lado na fila, e caminhava a passos lentos até a frente.

Com a fila menor, Albus e Rose puderam ver Scorpius com clareza, enquanto ele caminhava em direção a algo que parecia um pequeno banco de madeira com um velho chapéu pousado no mesmo. A Weasley olhou ao redor, e viu que todos permaneciam calados; alguns trocavam olhares assustados entre si. Os garotos da mesa da Sonserina pareceram anormalmente sérios, e um deles chegou a alargar a gravata verde. Rose vasculhou a mesa da Grifinória com os olhos, e logo encontrou o primo, James, que parecia tão confuso quanto ela em relação a todo aquele silêncio. Ao ver Rose olhando em sua direção, ele deu um sorriso confiante para ela.

Na frente do Salão Principal, Scorpius lançou um olhar hesitante para o banquinho de madeira, onde o velho e enorme chapéu repousava. O garoto virou o rosto para McGonagall, e as rugas da diretora pareceram lhe dizer o que fazer. Com dedos trêmulos, ele segurou o chapéu pelas abas enormes, e sentou no banco redondo. Mesmo sabendo que aquele chapéu era grande demais para ele, o Malfoy enfiou-o na cabeça, e o mesmo afundou até a altura de seus olhos, deixando-o em total escuridão.

- Hm, mas o que temos aqui...? - murmurou uma voz alta e forte. Scorpius sobressaltou-se ligeiramente, apertando as bordas do banquinho. - Scorpius Malfoy. Sim, o seu sobrenome não me é estranho. Eu lembro de quando selecionei seu pai, seu avô, seu bisavô, todos eles. Eu me lembro de todos os alunos, claro.

Malfoy se perguntou se todos estariam ouvindo a voz do chapéu, e se o silêncio que se fazia era porque o chapéu cobria suas orelhas, ou se estavam todos realmente emudecidos.

- Os Malfoy, ah, os Malfoy - disse o chapéu, ecoando na mente do garoto. - Todos foram sonserinos. Você deve saber disso, não deve? Mas... seria você o primeiro a quebrar essa tradição, Scorpius Malfoy?

O loiro sentiu seu estômago dar uma cambalhota desconfortável._ "_Não_"_, pensou ele nervosamente, _"_por favor, não. Não posso desapontar meus pais_"_.

- Ah, sim, eu vejo muita coisa boa, dentro da sua cabecinha - continuou a voz possante do chapéu, como se não o tivesse escutado. - Você é orgulhoso e arrogante, com uma pontada de ferocidade... e, ah, uma grande coragem. Você é um homem corajoso, Scorpius Malfoy, mas você se sente preso pelo seu nome e pelo seu sangue. O que eu poderia fazer por você...? Grifinória é a morada dos corajosos, afinal.

Neste momento, o desespero de Scorpius aflorou como uma bomba; não queria ser o primeiro Malfoy a romper a tradição. Nunca achava que aquilo pudesse ocorrer; sempre ouvira seus parentes falarem da nobre linhagem Malfoy, abrigada em sua totalidade por Sonserina, em Hogwarts. Prometera a seu pai que honraria os Malfoy. Prometera ser um sonserino. Passara anos de sua vida sonhando em ser um sonserino, e honrar Salazar Slytherin e toda a sua descendência.

Por alguma razão, ele se lembrou de algo que ouvira Albus falar para ele no saguão de entrada, algo a haver com o medo que o garoto Potter tinha de ir para a Sonserina. Albus dissera que, se pedisse, o Chapéu Seletor escutava.

_"Meu pai disse que, se a gente pedir, o Chapéu atende a gente. É só pedir."_

Scorpius não dera muita atenção para aquelas palavras quando escutara, e mal se lembrava delas, agora. Nunca pensara que iria precisar pedir alguma coisa para um chapéu; sempre imaginara que era um direito natural seu ser um sonserino.

Estaria o pai de Albus certo? Poderia confiar naquelas palavras?

"Não!", insistiu Scorpius, sem saber se estava apenas pensando ou falando. "Eu não quero a Grifinória. Não quero ir para lá. Por favor."

- Oh, como? Um Malfoy pedindo _por favor_? Não que eu mesmo não seja digno de tal coisa, mas... você é um moleque realmente diferente dos seus antecedentes, garoto. Grifinória iria lhe fazer bem, e lá é onde moram seus verdadeiros amigos, os que sempre estarão do seu lado. Ainda assim, você...?

"Não quero ir para a Grifinória! Por favor!", exclamou Malfoy baixinho.

- Está bem. Você tem um gênio teimoso, e eu não posso ir contra isso. Sendo assim, você fica na... SONSERINA!

Scorpius puxou o chapéu da cabeça, sentindo o coração bater descompassado de alívio. As palmas para ele foram lentas e escassas no salão, como se todos estivessem hesitantes em aplaudi-lo. Mal reparando nisso, o Malfoy correu para a mesa da esquerda mais afastada, reunindo-se aos sonserinos e sendo recebido pelos mesmos com certa hesitação.

- Scorpius foi para a Sonserina! - murmurou Albus assustado, enquanto o burburinho de conversa recomeçava e Angelina Manfield era chamada para a seleção.

- Bom, ele queria isso, deve estar contente - falou Rose sem ouvir o primo direito, os olhos grudados na seleção que ocorria pouco a frente dela.

Quando McGonagall chamou por "Potter, Albus", houve uma reação inversa a de Scorpius: os burburinhos de conversa aumentaram, e todos pareceram muito ansiosos para ver em que casa o segundo filho de Harry Potter iria ficar. Rose cruzou os dedos, desejando boa sorte ao primo mentalmente.

Poucos segundos depois que a voz possante do Chapéu Seletor anunciou "GRIFINÓRIA!" por cima da cabeça do Potter, a mesa da Casa vermelho e dourada irrompeu em vivas e exclamações, e Albus foi acolhido de forma muito mais calorosa que Scorpius havia sido na mesa da Sonserina. Rose observou, por alguns instantes, enquanto James abraçava o irmão e o levantava no ar, rindo, e depois se virou para a mesa da Sonserina, onde Scorpius parecia desapontado. Rose não pôde deixar de sentir um pouco de pena dele, já que Albus havia sido o primeiro amigo do Malfoy, e agora estavam em Casas opostas. Ficou olhando para os cabelos loiros que recindiam com a luz dourada do salão, até que ouviu seu nome:

- Weasley, Rose!

A Weasley se adiantou rapidamente até a frente, sendo seguida com os olhos pelos poucos primeiranistas que ainda não haviam sido selecionados. Ela se sentou decidida no banquinho, observando seus joelhos aparecerem quando a saia subiu. O chapéu cobriu sua cabeça quase inteiramente, e ela mal conseguiu ouvir as reflexões que o Chapéu fazia, de tão nervosa que estava. Quando deu por si, ele já estava anunciando:

- GRIFINÓRIA!

Rose puxou o chapéu, arrepiando um pouco seus cabelos castanhos, um enorme sorriso curvando suas faces. Ela saiu do banco com um floreio apressado, correndo em direção a mesa onde estava Albus, sendo recebida com abraços calorosos dos grifinórios. Seu coração batia com força, e ela se sentia imensamente feliz. Ao olhar para o lado oposto do Salão, porém, reparou que os olhos de Scorpius a miravam com certa tristeza; mesmo que ele tivesse achado Rose antipática e chata, e o contato inicial deles fora apenas de rivalidades, ela era uma conhecida, e ele tivera um mínimo de esperança que ela fosse para a Sonserina.

- Senta aqui, Rose! - chamou Albus, sorrindo para a prima e apontando um banco vago ao seu lado, entre James e ele.

- Al! - Rose correu até o primo, os dois radiantes de felicidades. - Estamos em Hogwarts! Somos grifinórios, Al!

- Sim! - replicou Albus, sorrindo tanto quanto ela. As faces dele tremeram por um instante, e ele adotou um ar tristonho. - Mas Scorpius...

Os dois primos relancearam a mesa da Sonserina, onde os alunos recebiam Roger Wolls como novo aluno, e Scorpius notou o olhar dos dois colegas. Albus deu um sorriso triste, e Scorpius tentou retribuir, sem muito sucesso. Rose se virou de volta para a sua mesa, sentindo-se um pouco mais aliviada. Passados alguns poucos minutos, a Seleção terminou, e as travessas douradas das quatro mesas se encheram de comida.

Albus nunca vira tanta comida em sua vida. O pesar que sentia por causa de Scorpius diminuiu ligeiramente, e ele se sentiu mais contente, enchendo o prato de largas porções de massas e carne. Rose imitou-o no gesto, embora seu prato fosse mais discreto, e ela estivesse mais interessada nos fantasmas e professores do que na comida em si.

O banquete se encerrou quando todas as sobremesas foram devoradas - Albus repetiu o sorvete de framboesa seis ou sete vezes. Depois disso, McGonagall começou a fazer o tradicional discurso de diretor, listando todas as regras do colégio para os novatos e relembrando os veteranos das mesmas. James, com um ar risonho, murmurou qualquer coisa sobre regras não serem importantes, e Albus riu. Rose lançou um olhar indignado para os dois, e tentou prestar atenção nas inúmeras regras listadas por McGonagall. Ao fim, a diretora liberou todos para seus dormitórios, e os primeiranistas foram orientados a seguir o monitor da sua casa.

Albus e Rose se levantaram aos tropeços, seguindo a multidão agitada que saía do Salão Principal. Um grifinório mais velho, de cabelos cacheados e aparência séria, chamava os novatos para perto de si, e os levava para fora do Salão. Albus esticou o pescoço, à procura de Scorpius, mas não conseguiu mais enxergar o amigo no meio da multidão sonserina.

Enquanto atravessavam os corredores semi-iluminados de Hogwarts em direção a Torre da Grifinória, Rose e Albus não conseguiam manter os olhos quietos, olhando para todas as direções e todos os quadros fantásticos das paredes. Rose tinha quadros vivos em sua casa também, mas nenhum era tão magnífico quanto aqueles.

Após subirem algumas escadarias, chegaram numa parede lisa e clara, que parecia levemente azulada graças ao escuro da noite. O monitor grifinório parou defronte ao conhecido quadro da Mulher Gorda, que despertou o interesse dos novatos. Dita a senha, o quadro girou para admitir os alunos.

O monitor deu as diretrizes gerais sobre o dormitório, indicando o aposento das garotas e o dos garotos com acenos de varinha. Albus e Rose trocaram um olhar furtivo, antes de saírem das poltronas fofas com cheiro de canela que repousavam defronte a lareira, e cada um subiu para seu dormitório.

Ao chegar no andar superior do dormitório, o Potter olhou para sua cama de dossel, onde seu malão repousava logo abaixo, e percebeu quanto sono sentia; a comida e a euforia haviam o deixado preguiçoso, e, mal deitou nas cobertas, ainda vestindo a capa negra de Hogwarts, acabou adormecendo.

Rose fez diferente: enquanto suas novas colegas de quarto tagarelavam e se preparavam para dormir, ela ficou quieta, na janela, os dedos encostados no vidro, enquanto seus olhos ansiosos observavam a visão parcial da Floresta Negra e dos campos do colégio. Sentia uma certa expectativa quanto as aulas do dia seguinte, e não achava que conseguiria dormir tão cedo. Uma coruja cortou a noite, e ela observou o voo do animal, a ansiedade se apertando novamente em seu peito.

Estava em Hogwarts. Era uma grifinória. Estava com Albus e James, e o resto não importava; sentia-se pronta para brilhar ali e fazer seus pais se orgulharem, e ela se orgulhar de si mesma.

E, Rose não sabia, mas seu futuro em Hogwarts seria muito mais que isso.


	3. Sinais estranhos

O céu ainda carregava um tom morno de início de manhã, e o som das copas farfalhantes da Floresta Proibida competia com o silêncio. No dormitório feminino da Grifinória, havia apenas uma garota desperta, ocupada em calçar os sapatos por cima das meias negras o mais silenciosamente que podia para não acordar suas colegas de quarto.

Rose puxou a saia antes de se levantar da cama, e conseguiu chegar até a porta sem produzir nenhum som desagradável para as outras grifinórias. Ao descer a escada em espiral, ela percebeu que a sala comunal da Grifinória estava completamente vazia, visto que ainda estava muito cedo. Não esperava por outra coisa - mesmo na sua casa, ela era quem sempre acordava mais cedo. Antes de escolher uma poltrona, Rose lançou um olhar rápido para a outra escada, que levava ao dormitório masculino, enquanto pensava se Albus demoraria muito. Sua vontade era subir e acordar o primo, mas ela tinha completa noção de que não poderia fazer isso. A ideia lhe causou um arrepio engraçado.

Não restava outra solução, a não ser esperar. O Salão Principal ficava apenas a alguns corredores de distância, mas Rose não sentia-se segura o bastante para andar sozinha por Hogwarts, ainda. Além disso, aquele era o seu primeiro dia de aula; queria poder compartilhar as novidades do café-da-manhã com Albus.

Resignada com a espera, Rose perdeu a vontade de sentar e ficar apenas encarando as toras enegrecidas da lareira apagada. Em vez disso, a Weasley se ocupou em admirar a tapeçaria vermelho-viva que cobria as paredes ao seu redor, correndo os dedos pelos detalhes em veludo e pelos fios dourados. Ela já estava contemplando o quadro de avisos por mais de vinte minutos, quando ouviu uma voz atrás de si:

- Eu não sabia que você ia acordar tão cedo!

Albus estava no topo da escada, um sorriso tão grande quanto o dela curvando seu rosto.

- Al! - Rose correu até o primo, alcançando-o quando ele estava no último degrau. - Eu pensei que você fosse acordar tarde.

- Está brincando? - Albus sorriu soturnamente. - A cama pode ser muito confortável e tudo mais, mas estamos perdendo coisas que poderíamos ver em Hogwarts, se ficarmos dormindo demais. - Ele correu os olhos rapidamente pelo salão vazio, antes de voltar-se para a prima mais uma vez: - Não está ansiosa para o café-da-manhã?

Eles riram um para o outro, e atravessaram a sala com passos rápidos até o quadro da Mulher Gorda. O corredor do lado de fora se revelou agradavelmente calmo naquela hora da manhã, e os dois primos se ajudavam para não se perderem nas inúmeras escadas e corredores enquanto iam até o Salão Principal.

As grandes portas do aposento estavam abertas; Rose diminuiu o passo, deixando-se ficar um pouco atrás de Albus. As quatro mesas compridas estavam quase vazias, mas a mesa dos professores estava ocupada por inteiro - alguns ocupavam-se em organizar os horários dos estudantes, além de comer.

A mesa da Corvinal, mais afastada para o lado direito do salão, contava com apenas três alunos - sextanistas sonolentos lendo livros pesados e sem graça, que fizeram Albus lembrar da mãe de Rose, sua tia Hermione. Logo a seguir, a mesa da Grifinória estava um pouco mais alegre, com um grupo de garotas fofocando alegremente e dando risinhos ao relancear o salão quase vazio. Os lufos pareciam ser os alunos especialmente mais desinteressados em acordar cedo, pois apenas dois veteranos encontravam-se na mesa. Rose não tinha interesse em ver o que ocorria na mesa da Sonserina, mas, com um olhar rápido, relanceou dois garotos de má aparência que cutucavam seu café-da-manhã sem entusiasmo, uma menina de dentes compridos e cara antipática, e, a alguns bancos de distância, um loiro de cabelos despenteados e rebeldes, que lançava um olhar crítico para a mesa, provavelmente escolhendo o que comeria.

- Scorpius! - disse Albus, ao mesmo tempo que a mente de Rose registrava a presença do sonserino, embora ela não tivesse feito isso de forma tão entusiástica quanto seu primo.

O garoto se dirigiu rapidamente para a mesa da Sonserina, ganhando a atenção dos dois lufos e das garotas grifinórias, que passaram a cochichar mais euforicamente ao vê-lo. Sentindo-se sem alternativa, Rose seguiu o primo, apenas para não ficar só. Não se sentia muito inclinada a conversar com aquele garoto que lhe parecera tão antipático e metido - principalmente depois de se lembrar de que seu pai o alertara contra ele.

- Scorpius! - chamou Albus ao alcançar o extremo da mesa da sonserina. O Malfoy levantou a cabeça, os olhos cinza-azulados espiando os dois por debaixo dos fios loiros e curtos que ele jogara para trás.

- Potter - disse o garoto, contemplando a figura feliz de Albus e a retraída de Rose. - Eu não imaginei que você fosse acordar cedo.

- Não costumo acordar cedo mesmo, isso é coisa da Rose. - riu-se Albus, indicando a prima. Rose ergueu os olhos para o teto encantado. - Você deve estar feliz por ter conseguido ficar na Sonserina, certo?

Um rápido sorriso relanceou as faces do Malfoy.

- Sim. Eu já escrevi para papai. Ele deve ficar orgulhoso.

- Ele não iria ficar se você entrasse para outra Casa? - Rose perguntou, sem conseguir se refrear.

Scorpius virou o rosto para ela.

- É uma questão familiar, Weasley - explicou ele em tom satisfeito.

Rose piscou, surpreendendo-se ao ouvir seu nome saindo da boca de Scorpius.

- Mas eu acho que teremos algumas aulas juntos - comentou o Potter, virando-se rapidamente para olhar sua mesa. - Vai ser legal. Nós três poderíamos sentar juntos na aula!

As palavras fizeram Rose mentalizar algo como "Não mesmo, Al".

- Sim, acho que sim - Scorpius deu um sorriso, que parecia não combinar com seu rosto empalidecido. - Potter, se você quiser, eu posso lhe emprestar aquela revista de quadribol de que eu falei. Eu consegui achá-la no meu malão ontem, mamãe quem deve ter guardado.

Rose girou os olhos. Talvez sua mãe tivesse razão ao falar que homens eram todos iguais quando o assunto era quadribol. Scorpius e Albus passaram algum tempo conversando animadamente, enquanto o salão ganhava mais alguns estudantes. Algumas vezes, Albus repuxava a conversa para incluir Rose, mas ela sempre dava respostas curtas e vazias, ainda cismada em relação a Scorpius - se seu pai a aconselhara a não se aproximar dele, devia seguir. Seu pai não mentia.

Vinte minutos mais tarde, o teto do Salão já brilhava em tons dourados, e mais alunos entravam. Quando a mesa da Sonserina ficou mais ocupada, olhares desconfiados e curiosos começaram a ser lançados para Scorpius, Rose e Albus, e a Weasley puxou levemente a manga do primo para indicar o ocorrido.

- É melhor vocês irem sentar - sugeriu Scorpius, reparando também nos pares de olhos que os observavam. - Eu não gosto de todo mundo olhando para mim. Até mais, Potter, Weasley.

Albus se despediu com um aceno rápido, e correu entre as mesas até alcançar o local dos grifinórios. Rose encarou Scorpius por dois ou três segundos, antes de se virar maquinalmente e seguir o caminho do primo. O loiro voltou a atenção para o seu prato.

- Ainda bem que não está muito cheio ainda, assim podemos escolher os lugares que quisermos - comentou Albus com displicência, quando ouviu a prima arrastar o banco ao seu lado. - Olhe só, tem um monte de suco de abóbora!

Os dois começaram a encher os pratos e os copos, tagarelando entre si. Rose escolheu algumas tiras de bacon e ovos fritos, e Albus lotou seu prato de tudo o quanto seus braços lhe permitiam alcançar. Ao redor de ambos, mais e mais grifinórios apareciam, e o Salão tornou-se um pouco mais barulhento na hora posterior.

- Onde está James? - quis saber Rose, olhando ao seu redor.

- Ele está demorando - comentou Albus, franzindo a testa.

- Ok, eu já entendi que vocês não conseguem viver sem mim - comentou uma voz divertida vinda de algum lugar à esquerda.

- James! - gritou a Weasley, esticando o pescoço e vendo o primo a um metro de distância.

- Vocês parecem bem dispostos - James disse, antes de puxar um banco vago ao lado de Rose e se sentar. - Al, você vai ter uma indigestão se comer tudo isso.

Albus fez uma careta e não respondeu.

- Por que você demorou a acordar? - quis saber Rose.

- Eu demorei? - o Potter mais velho questionou em tom risonho. - Rose, ainda está cedo! Eu não madruguei no salão feito vocês.

- Nós não madrugamos aqui - protestou a Weasley.

- Certo, certo - James relanceou os olhos pelo salão. - Então, viram algo interessante por aí? Às vezes costumam acontecer coisas interessantes, como na vez em que Joseph Ragwell foi esganado por um polvo no meio do almoço. Ah, como eu queria ter batido uma foto daquilo!

Albus tossiu, e Rose deu pancadinhas solidárias em suas costas.

- Eu disse para você não comer tanto, Al, assim as pessoas verão você como um trasgo - comentou James com ar de riso. - Em todo caso, é uma sorte que nenhum de vocês dois tenham caído na Sonserina! Eu ficaria vesgo para o resto da minha vida se eu tivesse um irmão sonserino!

- Papai disse que não haveria problema se eu fosse para a Sonserina - protestou o irmão de James, com a voz engrolada pelo recente engasgo.

- Claro, ele não queria assustar você - disse James, rindo. - Ah, olhe só, lá vem os horários!

Neville e um outro professor de aparência antipática ocupavam-se em distribuir os horários entre as quatro mesas. James acenou animadamente para o professor quando ele se aproximou.

- James, Rose, Al! - cumprimentou o professor, um sorriso em seu rosto redondo. - É uma graça que vocês tenham caído na mesma casa, não é?

- Eu estava falando isso agora mesmo - disse James, recebendo o horário de Neville. - Ainda bem que não ficaram na Sonserina!

- Não diga isso, James, a Sonserina não é horrível como você pensa - replicou o professor com amabilidade, entregando o horário de Rose, enquanto ela o espiava avidamente.

Para alegria de Rose e decepção de Albus, a primeira aula do dia de ambos seria História da Magia, uma matéria difamada por muitos, e acusada de ser chata e maçante. Influenciada pelos volumes grossos de História da Magia que sua mãe guardava no quarto, Rose sempre simpatizara com a matéria, e estava ansiosa pela aula, por mais que o prof. Binns tivesse a fama de transformar qualquer matéria em algo chato e tedioso. Dez minutos depois da distribuição de horários, os dois primos arrastavam seus bancos e abandonavam seus pratos - Albus fez isso com certa relutância -, e rumavam junto aos alunos da Lufa-Lufa para a primeira aula. Rose sentia uma ansiedade viva dentro de si, e, mesmo tendo sido mal-influenciado por James contra o prof. Binns e sua matéria, Albus não podia negar sua felicidade em estar no lugar que sempre sonhara.

A sala de História da Magia era comum e empoeirada, com grandes arcos no teto abobadado. Quando Rose e Albus finalmente conseguiram atravessar a massa de primeiranistas que se aglomeravam na porta da sala, passaram a vasculhar alguma mesa vaga com olhos ansiosos, e acabaram sentando em uma das mesas conjuntas e compridas, junto com Lorcan Scamander.

- Você é o filho da tia Luna, não é? - inquiriu Albus, lançando um olhar ansioso para o menino de cabelos louros e espetados.

Lorcan piscou.

- Sim... e você é... o filho de Harry Potter! - ele pareceu surpreso.

Albus abriu um sorriso sem graça.

- É. Você estava na nossa festa de natal com sua irmã e seus pais, há dois verões, lembra?

- Sim, acho que sim - disse Lorcan de modo pensativo. Depois, esticou o pescoço para espiar Rose: - Quem é ela?

- Me chamo Rose. Rose Weasley - ela deu um sorrisinho, um pouco insegura com os olhos arregalados de Lorcan lhe olhando.

- Eu acho que já vi você também - replicou Lorcan em tom etéreo, como se falasse com um espírito. Rose apenas assentiu, e voltou-se para o seu grosso volume de História da Magia, escrito por Batilda Bagshot.

O professor Binns entrou pela sala atravessando a parede, o que assustou muitos alunos desavisados, que esperavam receber aulas de um bruxo, e não de um fantasma. Ele fez uma introdução arrastada e tediosa sobre a matéria, e começou a rabiscar a lousa enquanto explicava os primórdios da história bruxa. Rose riscava o pergaminho no mesmo ritmo que o professor, apoiando o livro escolar no colo para dar espaço ao tinteiro. Ao seu lado, Albus parecia prestes a desmontar as mãos para conseguir copiar tudo o que o professor falava e escrevia. Lorcan, por sua vez, parecia perfeitamente calmo, folheando distraidamente seu livro enquanto olhava as pinturas que se mexiam nas páginas amareladas com interesse especial.

Terminada a explicação, o prof. Binns liberou os vinte minutos restantes da aula para que os alunos se concentrassem em copiar o resumo na lousa, enquanto ele ficava flutuando no mesmo lugar com uma expressão de sono. Rose, que já havia copiado tudo, aproveitou o tempo remanescente para escrever uma carta para sua mãe. Na noite passada, o cansaço não lhe permitira pensar em nada decente para escrever, e lembrara-se de mandar a carta ao ouvir Scorpius mencionar a carta que mandara ao pai, durante o café-da-manhã. Assim, Rose puxou uma folha de pergaminho debaixo de suas anotações, molhou a pena e começou a escrever.

_Mamãe,_

_Estou em Hogwarts! Sei que isso é óbvio, mas eu me sinto tão contente que acho que poderia contar isso aos quatro ventos. Eu e Al ficamos muito ansiosos por esse dia, e acho que ele está tão contente quanto eu. Ah! Eu fui selecionada para a Grifinória! Não é o máximo? Fiquei com um pouco de medo de ser posta numa Casa diferente de todo mundo, mas, por sorte, caí na Casa de James, e Al também! Por falar nisso, estou tendo minha primeira aula de História da Magia agora, e estou usando o tempo que o prof. Binns nos deixou para copiar o resumo e escrevendo essa carta. Me desculpe por não escrever antes, mamãe, eu estava muito cansada._

_Hogwarts é fascinante! O Salão Principal é lindo, eu sempre quis ver aquele teto encantado de que tanto falavam. Ainda não pude visitar a biblioteca, mas estou ansiosa para ir lá, será que vou encontrar todos aqueles livros legais que você mencionou, mamãe? _

_Encontramos várias pessoas por aqui. No trem, eu vi Lorcan e Lysander, os gêmeos da tia Luna. Lorcan está sentando conosco na aula de História da Magia, parece que ele foi selecionado para a Lufa-Lufa. Al tem mais facilidade para fazer amigos do que eu, e _

Rose mordeu a ponta da pena, pensativa, enquanto olhava a carta inacabada. Não sabia se deveria mencionar a amizade entre Albus e Scorpius; sabia que sua mãe mostraria a carta para seu pai, e o que ele sentiria ao saber que sua filha tinha virado colega de alguém que ele pedira para ela se distanciar? Ficaria triste? Preocupado? Irritado? Rose amava seu pai, e pensava que não poderia haver um pai mais divertido e carinhoso que ele. Não queria magoá-lo de maneira nenhuma. Enquanto os alunos ao redor riscavam os pergaminhos freneticamente, ela molhou a ponta da pena no tinteiro e continuou a escrever:

_...acho que precisarei me esforçar um pouco para ter amigos também. Em todo caso, Al é o meu melhor amigo, estarei bem enquanto estivermos aqui! O prof. Neville nos elogiou por termos ficado na mesma Casa, ele é o diretor da Grifinória, como James havia dito. Segundo o meu horário, a próxima aula será Feitiços, e não quero me atrasar, então vou parar por aqui. Pedirei a coruja de James durante o almoço para poder mandar essa carta, por isso talvez ela chegue um pouco atrasada. Voltarei a escrever em breve, e espero receber muitas cartas suas, mamãe, do papai, do Tio Harry e da Tia Ginny!_

_Com amor,_

_Rose._

No momento em que ela dobrava os pergaminhos vazios sobre a mesa e limpava o tinteiro, a aula do prof. Binns foi encerrada, e Albus levantou-se junto com Rose, ambos ansiosos para a aula de Feitiços.

A aula de Feitiços era ministrada pelo enrugado prof. Flitwick, empoleirado numa pilha de livros para enxergar os alunos. Embora Rose tivesse trazido o seu volume do _Livro Padrão de Feitiços_ para a aula, eles apenas tiveram uma introdução amigável ao mundo da feitiçaria, usando suas varinhas para fazerem pequenos objetos levitarem. Os alunos da Corvinal saíam-se melhor que os da Grifinória no decorrer da aula, mas Rose foi a primeira a conseguir fazer uma levitação decente, e, cheia de orgulho, acrescentou um p.s. na sua carta, mencionando seu feito para os pais.

Depois de dois tempos de Feitiços, veio o almoço no Salão Principal. Albus quis achar Scorpius para ver se o mesmo já tinha a tal revista para lhe emprestar, mas a multidão de alunos ansiosos por uma boa refeição fez com que ele não conseguisse achar o amigo. Rose, por sua vez, pediu a James sua coruja para enviar a carta aos pais. O Potter se ofereceu para mandar a carta após o almoço, já que ele mesmo teria que mandar uma para seus pais. Assim sendo, Rose deixou a carta com o primo e se juntou a Albus, e ambos terminaram de almoçar juntos.

- Scorpius não está em canto nenhum - reclamou Albus, depois de terminarem o almoço e ficarem espiando por cima das cabeças dos alunos, à procura do colega. - E a nossa próxima aula é Poções, junto com a Sonserina.

- Então nós o veremos lá, não precisamos achá-lo agora - disse Rose, ainda mal-influenciada em relação a Scorpius.

- Eu sei, mas seria legal todo mundo ir pra aula junto - resmungou o Potter.

Acabaram desistindo de achar Scorpius - que aparentemente não estava na mesa da Sonserina -, e rumaram para as masmorras, a fim de não se atrasarem para a aula de Poções. Rose se viu rodeada por colegas grifinórios e sonserinos enquanto caminhava pelos corredores escurecidos, mas nenhum deles parecia ser Scorpius.

Desde que, há tempos, o prof. Slughorn virara o mestre de Poções, as masmorras haviam ganhado um ar mais alegre, mas ainda pareciam escuras e misteriosas. Albus achou que aquela parte do castelo era estranhamente fria, e resmungou sobre isso durante o trajeto.

A sala de Poções era grande e escura, dividida em bancadas de três alunos. Rose e Albus procuraram Scorpius com o olhar mais uma vez, mas ele parecia ainda não ter chegado às masmorras. Assim sendo, os primos escolheram uma bancada qualquer, e espalharam seu material de Poções por ali.

O prof. Slughorn apareceu teatralmente na sala logo depois, sorrindo para seus alunos, e tratando Albus e Rose com especial interesse, o que fez os alunos da Sonserina trocarem caretas entre si. Albus pareceu ficar sem graça, enquanto Slughorn não cansava de repetir que o segundo nome de Albus, Severus, havia sido o nome do maior mestre de Poções que Hogwarts já tivera, o antigo diretor da Sonserina, um bruxo incrível, etc, etc, e etc. Ao ver Rose, ele elogiou a graciosidade da garota, e disse que esperava dela a mesma competência incrível com Poções que sua mãe tivera. A Weasley acenou nervosamente com a cabeça, sentindo metade dos olhares da sala pregados nela.

Receberam ordem de tentarem fazer uma solução simples para refrescar a pele, e puseram-se a trabalhar, abrindo os livros e conferindo a lista de ingredientes. Somente após dez minutos de a aula já ter se iniciado, Scorpius entrou na masmorra, num passo apressado e com o rosto afogueado, o que mostrava que ele fora correndo até ali.

- Não há problema, meu rapaz, não há problema - disse Slughorn em sua voz ampla, quando Scorpius se aproximou da mesa do professor, hesitante, pedindo milhões de desculpas por ter se atrasado. - Os primeiros dias de aula são sempre assim, é uma questão de costume!

O Malfoy retrocedeu e foi sentar-se ao lado de Rose na bancada, atirando a mochila no chão e procurando seu kit de Poções.

- O que houve? - quis saber Albus, olhando Scorpius com olhos arregalados. - Pensávamos que você não vinha!

- Eu acabei confundindo meu horário - resmungou Scorpius, embaraçado. Olhou o número da página do livro de Rose, e abriu o seu no mesmo lugar. - O que diabos é pra fazer?

Depois de receber as instruções dos colegas, Scorpius começou a tentar preparar sua Poção Refrescante. A poção era bastante simples e rápida, e alguns alunos já haviam terminado, gastando o tempo restante em trocar ideias com o professor. Rose estava acrescentando o quarto e último ingrediente no caldeirão, quando olhou para o lado e viu a mão de Scorpius segurando a tesoura para cortar uma vagem no meio. Ele puxou a manga do capuz para conseguir mover a mão melhor, e a manga de sua camisa branca apareceu - estava rasgada. Rose estranhou aquilo.

- Sua blusa está rasgada - avisou a Weasley, apontando o braço do garoto.

Ele baixou os olhos para a mão, assustado. Depois, puxou a manga negra de volta e não respondeu.

Rose franziu a testa para ele. De fato, Scorpius era estranho.

A aula terminou cinqüenta minutos mais tarde, depois de uma longa "introdução à nobre arte de Poções", como Slughorn chamou. Scorpius puxou sua mochila apressado e, depois de trocar uma ou duas frases com Albus, saiu para a sua próxima aula. O Potter se voltou para a prima.

- Vamos?

Havia um ar desconfiado na face de Rose.

- Que foi? - quis saber Albus, curioso.

- Nada.

- Como assim? Você tá estranha, Rose - acusou ele.

- Não é nada, Al.

- Então vamos, a próxima aula é Herbologia, Neville não vai gostar se nos atrasarmos para a aula dele.


	4. A herança do sangue Malfoy

_- Você está lembrado que eu disse para praticar feitiços não-verbais, Potter?  
- Sim.  
- Sim, 'senhor'.  
- Não é preciso me chamar de 'senhor', professor._  
**- Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe**

-

-

-

-

-

As semanas em Hogwarts passavam rápido para Rose e Albus, e ambos mal repararam que já haviam 3 semanas que estavam estudando no castelo. Eles estavam mais enturmados com os colegas da Grifinória, o que aliviou Albus, que sempre temera ficar isolado de todo o resto, por uma razão qualquer. Mesmo que isso eventualmente acontecesse, sabia que Rose estaria ao seu lado.

O que Albus não percebeu é que as pessoas provavelmente nunca o ignorariam da forma que ele achava - além de ser conhecido como "o outro filho de Harry Potter", embora esse título fosse um pouco estranho, a personalidade do Potter cativava os colegas grifinórios. Ele fazia questão de escrever nas cartas para os pais o quanto estava feliz na Grifinória, junto com Rose e seus colegas.

Scorpius, é claro, continuava amigo dos dois grifinórios, embora ultimamente ele agisse cada vez mais distante - pelo menos na opinião de Rose. A garota reparou que antes ele costumava tagarelar por bastante tempo com Albus na ponta da mesa da Sonserina, durante as aulas e em quaisquer outras ocasiões. Agora, porém, o sonserino parecia se esquivar dos dois colegas, murmurando respostas vagas e frias para ambos, ao que Rose agradeceu aos céus por pouco falar com aquele garoto estranho.

Apesar da atitude de Scorpius lhe intrigar bastante, aquilo não permaneceu na mente de Rose por muito tempo. Ela estava determinada a não desapontar a reputação estudiosa de sua mãe, conquistada a tanto custo, e por isso gastava todos os minutos que podia estudando e revisando as matérias, por mais simples que estas fossem - graças a isso, não havia muito mais espaço livre na cabeça da garota para qualquer outra coisa. Uma ou duas vezes, ela tentara puxar assunto com Albus sobre o comportamento estranho de Scorpius, mas seu primo parecia não reparar nada de estranho na atitude do amigo.

O assunto só voltou para a cabeça de Rose numa manhã cinzenta da última semana de setembro, o último sábado do mês.

Os braços de Rose estavam carregados de grandes volumes empoeirados alugados da biblioteca há pelo menos uma semana, e ela caminhava com certo esforço pelo corredor comprido e deserto. Lá fora, além das enormes janelas de vidro e ferro, o céu estava empalidecido e cinza ao mesmo tempo, e um grupo de alunos se reunia a alguns metros do castelo, no grande campo de quadribol. Albus estava em algum lugar das arquibancadas, assistindo os testes de novos jogadores do time da Grifinória, dos quais ele ainda não podia participar, para seu imenso desgosto. Ele chamara Rose para vir junto, mas ela recusara o convite, alegando que precisava terminar o trabalho de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que o prof. Harvey passara - o que era verdade.

O prof. Harvey era um problema especial de Rose. Ele era o único professor que não a prestigiava pela sua inteligência nem pelo seu sobrenome - ele não a prestigiava por coisa nenhuma. De início, Rose achava que ela mesma deveria estar sendo meio impertinente nas aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas bastou algum tempo para que ela percebesse que Harvey simplesmente não conseguia gostar dela. Ele não era velho - era o professor mais jovem do colégio, no auge da idade adulta. Seu cabelo negro despenteado arrancava suspiros das alunas mais velhas, e sua atitude despreocupada misturada a um humor sarcástico e pungente surpreendia a maioria dos alunos. Rose não fazia questão de ser a aluna preferida de Harvey, mas tampouco queria ser tratada daquela maneira por um professor. Ele tinha um interesse especial de cobrar as tarefas dela mais do que a de qualquer outro aluno, e essa era a razão que levara Rose a alugar tantos livros na biblioteca após o trabalho ser passado; Harvey provavelmente leria os dois metros de pergaminho até o fim, linha por linha, procurando algum pretexto idiota para arrancar pontos da garota.

Felizmente, seus dois metros de pergaminho já estavam completamente preenchidos com o dever sobre azarações físicas básicas e como evitá-las, e Rose aproveitava aquele meio de manhã para devolver todos os livros que alugara. No final do corredor, a Weasley já conseguia escutar o burburinho do Salão Principal, e sua barriga protestou de fome quando ela imaginou quantos lances de escada a separavam da biblioteca. Imaginando que poderia devolver os livros após o café da manhã, Rose dobrou o corredor e seguiu para o Salão Principal.

O saguão estava deserto, exceto por uma figura que caminhava com certa dificuldade para as portas do salão. Reconhecendo os cabelos loiros que nunca conseguiam ficar arrumados, Rose constatou que aquele era Scorpius, embora houvesse algo de errado com ele - estava mancando.

O grosso volume de _Azarações Alérgicas para Principiantes_ escorregou do topo da pilha de livros que Rose segurava, e ela fez um movimento brusco para apará-lo. O som do livro se chocando com a mão aberta da grifinória fez Scorpius se virar rapidamente, de olhos arregalados, como se esperasse ver algum monstro.

- Ah, é você, Weasley. - resmungou ele, antes de fazer meia-volta com o corpo para voltar a andar em direção ao Salão.

- Seu queixo está machucado - observou Rose, mirando o arranhão largo que havia logo abaixo da boca de Scorpius.

- Eu sei - replicou o Malfoy com leve sarcasmo.

Ele se afastou, os passos desiguais ressoando no piso enquanto mancava. Rose franziu a testa, sentindo aquele ar de dúvida rodeá-la mais uma vez. Queria perguntar porque Scorpius não estava no campo de quadribol junto com Albus, mas a frieza do garoto para com ela ainda fazia uma certa aversão contra aquele garoto sonserino crescer em Rose. Assim, ela imitou o gesto de Scorpius e entrou no Salão, tomando cuidado para caminhar até a mesa da Grifinória sem derrubar nenhum livro.

Na mesa comprida, apenas umas poucas garotas estavam sentadas - a manhã já estava no seu meio, afinal, e a maioria dos grifinórios estava ocupada assistindo aos testes de quadribol. Aproveitando-se dos bancos vazios, Rose atirou a pilha de livros no assento ao seu lado, e puxou a travessa com bacon para perto de si. Estava ocupada em adicionar leite no seu chá, quando uma voz arrastada falou em algum lugar próximo a ela:

- Alugou toda a biblioteca, srta. Weasley?

Rose mal precisou levantar a cabeça para enxergar o professor Harvey parado a poucos passos de sua mesa. O sorriso irônico dele era tocado pela ponta dos fios bagunçados do cabelo negro.

- Não - respondeu a garota com simplicidade.

- Não, _senhor_ - corrigiu o professor.

Rose fez uma careta. Ela não omitira a forma de tratamento propositalmente, apenas se esquecia de chamar aquele homem - que parecia uns dez anos mais jovem que seu pai - de senhor. Sentiu vontade de imitar a atitude de seu tio Harry, que, segundo seu pai, já passara por uma situação como aquela, e respondera algo que se punha numa altura perfeita para o sarcasmo de Damon Harvey.

- Me desculpe, senhor - Rose respondeu-o sem entusiasmo.

Harvey sorriu mais uma vez.

- Não há problema, Srta. Weasley. Vejo pela quantidade de livros que se empenhou em fazer o trabalho que passei.

- Perfeitamente, senhor.

O professor rasgou mais um sorriso maldoso para ela, como se fosse alguma espécie de coringa de circo, e se afastou a passos lentos para a mesa dos professores. Rose girou os olhos, sentindo falta de James ao seu lado, que nunca perdia a oportunidade de fazer piadinhas a respeito de Harvey.

Depois de comer tudo o que escolhera para seu prato, Rose lançou um rápido olhar para a mesa da Sonserina. Por um momento, não localizou Scorpius; depois, conseguiu enxergá-lo, cercado por um grupo de três ou quatro colegas da Casa, visivelmente mais altos que ele. Todos tinham sorrisos de escárnios semelhantes aos do prof. Harvey, mas Scorpius não sorria. Depois de alguns poucos minutos sendo observados atentamente por Rose, os sonserinos se dispersaram, deixando Scorpius sozinho em seu canto, encarando o prato vazio.

O Salão estava quase vazio quando Rose se levantou com os livros, caminhando pelos corredores sombrios até a biblioteca. Depois de devolver todos os livros aos seus respectivos lugares - o que lhe valeu um olhar de ríspida aprovação dado por Madame Pince -, a Weasley voltou para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, onde ela pretendia terminar os deveres de Herbologia e Feitiços. Afundada em uma das poltronas em frente à lareira apagada, Rose mal se deu conta do tempo passar, nem dos gritos animados dos primeiranistas que espiavam o campo de quadribol por uma janela aberta da torre.

Seu estômago desconfortável lhe avisou que já era hora do almoço, o que fez Rose saltar da poltrona e fechar todos os livros e apontamentos. Depois de guardar tudo, ela seguiu pelos corredores de volta ao Salão Principal, num perfeito exemplo daquilo que James chamaria de uma manhã monótona, e, para ela, tratava-se de uma manhã produtiva.

O cinza pálido estava mais claro, refletido no teto do imenso salão. Rose percebeu que a massa de gente concentrada ali era bem maior do que durante a hora do café da manhã, e logo avistou o braço de Albus acenando para ela de algum lugar da mesa da Grifinória.

- Al! - Rose sentou-se em frente ao primo. - Como foi lá no campo de quadribol?

Albus mastigou e engoliu o monte de torta de carne que tinha na boca, antes de responder:

- É incrível, Rose! Você devia ter ido. É melhor do que assistir quadribol por gravações ou algo assim.

- Eu tinha que terminar o trabalho de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e as tarefas de Herbologia e Feitiços. Se eu bem lembro, você também não terminou - Rose censurou o primo com um olhar sério.

Albus deu um sorrisinho.

- Eu posso fazer isso depois, certo? Ainda é sábado, Rose. Além do mais, o prof. Flitwick nunca é rigoroso com tarefas.

Antes que Rose pudesse responder, uma massa de grifinórios se juntou em volta de Albus, rindo e conversando com o colega sobre o que haviam visto no campo de quadribol. Mesmo sendo tímido e inseguro, Albus conseguia conquistar as pessoas muito facilmente - Rose se viu de volta em suas reflexões matinais, quando pensara como era surpreendente o quanto Albus era querido pelos grifinórios, e quantos amigos ele tinha. Aquilo era bom, mas a assustava um pouco. E se Al trocasse a sua companhia pelos novos amigos?

- Você vai ver os testes depois do almoço, Rose? - a voz ansiosa de James perguntou, enquanto ele se aproximava e sentava-se ao lado da prima.

- Onde você estava, James? Al chegou antes de você - comentou a Weasley, puxando uma jarra de suco de abóbora para perto de si.

- Eu estava olhando o uniforme do pessoal do quadribol. - Os olhos de James brilharam, e ele sorriu. - Eu vou participar dos testes para artilheiro! Você vai me ver?

Rose sorriu, lembrando-se de todas as vezes que escutara James falar sobre a sua ansiedade pelo início do ano letivo, quando finalmente teria chance de fazer os testes para participar do time da Grifinória, já que cursaria o segundo ano de Hogwarts.

- Acho que vou. Mas primeiro tenho que terminar minha redação de Herbologia.

James rolou os olhos.

- Céus, Rose! Você fala como se fosse uma quintanista ou algo do tipo! Acredite, eu nunca fiz muitas tarefas no primeiro ano, e, olhe só, já estou no segundo. - ele se empertigou em cima da cadeira.

- Eu não acho certo deixar as tarefas para depois. - Rose fez uma careta, e olhou para Albus, que conversava com o bando de colegas. - Pelo visto, isso é um mal de família.

- O Al é engraçado, não? - James riu. - Eu imagino o desespero dele se tivesse caído na Sonserina. Mas, por Merlin, ele faz sucesso na Grifinória. Acho que ele roubou minha luz. - ele finalizou a frase com uma careta de desgosto.

Rose não pôde deixar de rir, e continuou a conversar com o primo enquanto almoçavam. Em determinado momento, o assunto pendeu para o lado da Sonserina mais uma vez, quando James mencionou o sonserino que Ted Lupin havia esmurrado no ano anterior, e Rose se lembrou da cena com Scorpius naquela manhã mais cedo. Virando-se, ela constatou que o Malfoy não se achava na mesa, e não se lembrava de tê-lo visto quando chegara ali para almoçar.

- O que está vendo aí, Rose? - questionou James, acompanhando o olhar da menina.

- Nada. - Rose franziu o cenho, pensativa. - O amigo de Al, Scorpius, ele não está na mesa.

- Ah, o Malfoyzinho - brincou James, voltando-se para seu prato. - Sinto pena dele. Como alguém pode disperdiçar um almoço tão bom? Se ele não se apressar, seus coleguinhas verde e prata vão acabar com todo o purê de batatas.

Mas o almoço terminou, e não havia o mínimo sinal de Scorpius. A maneira como a Weasley fora tratada por ele naquele dia não fora esquecida pela garota, e ela perguntou-se que coisas suspeitas Scorpius estaria armando. Bem, seu pai estava certo mesmo em querê-la distante dele, talvez.

Rose só conseguiu se levantar da mesa depois de prometer a James trinta vezes seguidas que iria ver seu teste para artilheiro; o Potter ainda tentou convencê-la de rezar para que todos os outros caíssem da vassoura antes dele, mas foi em vão.

Ao subir para a Torre da Grifinória, Rose tentou fazer o possível para terminar sua tarefa de Herbologia o mais rápido que podia, para que James não ficasse desapontado com ela. Após passar vinte minutos riscando o pergaminho, Rose finalmente conseguiu terminar a redação sobre ervas soníferas e seus efeitos em bruxos, o que a fez guardar os livros e sair do Salão Comunal em direção ao campo de quadribol.

Enquanto Rose caminhava por um corredor especialmente longo e cheio de quadros, ela podia ver o movimento que havia lá fora, com a retomada dos testes da Grifinória. Estava prestes a dobrar em um corredor lateral esquerdo para chegar às escadas, quando um grito sufocado despertou sua atenção.

O som viera de algum lugar à direita, por detrás das paredes cheias de quadros. Rose piscou, assustada, encarando um quadro de freiras carmelitas. Sempre fora orientada a não se meter naquilo que não era da sua conta, mas o barulho era assustador demais para que ela simplesmente ignorasse. E Rose Weasley não era o tipo de pessoa que negava ajuda a alguém por medo ou o que quer que fosse - como seu pai dizia, ela tinha coragem que valia por dez bruxos.

Cautelosamente, ela espiou os quadros um a um, indagando-se se o barulho viera dali. Mas boa parte dos quadros estava adormecida, e suas vozes eram mais baixas do que a voz daquele grito. Enquanto encarava um espaço liso da tapeçaria, Rose ouviu risadas, mas não eram risadas comuns - eram risadas frias que fizeram seus braços se arrepiarem, o tipo de risada que, provavelmente, o prof. Harvey seria capaz de dar em um dia que ela deixasse de entregar tarefa.

Voltando alguns passos, Rose divisou uma entrada de corredor à direita que passara despercebida a seus olhos. Sem hesitar, ela se enfiou na extensão escura do corredor, certa de que os sons haviam vindo dali. Uma lamúria baixa e um som de algo sendo chutado confirmaram suas suspeitas.

O corredor no qual Rose entrara estava deserto, e ela não conhecia muito bem aquela parte do castelo. A única coisa que podia deduzir era que aquele corredor levava às masmorras, devido à sua inclinação brusca e à iluminação precária. As paredes estavam completamente lisas, exceto por uma porta de sala entreaberta do lado esquerdo.

- Você acha que alguém vai conseguir lhe escutar daqui? - questionava uma voz agressiva vinda de dentro da sala. Rose aproximou-se, hesitante. - Continue a gritar, fedelho imbecil.

Fez-se um momento de silêncio, enquanto uma voz sufocada tentava murmurar alguma coisa. Seguiu-se então um barulho forte de soco, um gemido contido e uma explosão de risadas.

- Vocês ouviram? Ele estava tentando dizer que os amigos dele iam ajudá-lo! - comentou a voz agressiva, sendo seguida por mais um bando de risadas esganiçadas. - Quem são seus amigos, hein, servo do diabo? Você acha que aqueles imbecis do Potter e da Weasley são seus amiguinhos? Acha que vão te salvar do seu próprio sangue imundo? Responda, nojento!

Rose sentiu um calafrio horrível percorrer seu corpo ao ouvir seu sobrenome ser pronunciado junto com o de Al e James. Alcançando a brecha das dobradiças da porta, ela pôde ver um grupo de seis sonserinos segurando um menor pelos cabelos, enquanto distribuíam socos e pontapés no mesmo. Os cabelos loiros que escapavam por entre os dedos do maior foram reconhecidos por Rose.

Era Scorpius.

Ela não fazia ideia do porquê de ele estar apanhando para um grupo de colegas da sua mesma Casa, mas sabia que não poderia assistir e não fazer nada - tampouco tentar fazer algo por si mesma, visto que ela não passava de uma primeiranista com varinha contra seis varinhas de garotos mais velhos que ela. Tentando expulsar os sons de dor que Scorpius fazia ao receber socos e chutes, a garota disparou pelo corredor, correndo para longe da sala e indo em direção ao campo de quadribol, seu destino original.

Rose não tinha um plano na cabeça. Não nascera para salvar ninguém do perigo, mas esperava que Albus pudesse lhe ajudar de alguma forma. Ela quase tropeçou nas escadas vivas de Hogwarts, e atravessou o saguão sem demora. Uma vez fora do castelo, Rose continuou a correr, a grama se prendendo nos seus sapatos, enquanto seus olhos estavam fixos nos três aros chamativos do campo de quadribol.

- Rose! - gritou o primo, assustado, ao sentir a Weasley se chocar contra suas costas na arquibancada. - O que houve? Por que você está com essa cara?

- Scorpius... - foi tudo o que ela conseguiu falar, no primeiro momento, ofegante pela corrida. Depois, continuou: - Scorpius está... está levando uma surra de uns garotos, Al.

Albus empalideceu.

- Como... o qu...?

- Não temos tempo, Al! - insistiu a Weasley, agarrando a mão do primo. - Temos que chegar até ele, e...!

Rose não precisou terminar a frase; por maior que fosse a sua aversão a Scorpius e seu jeito arrogante, ela não queria vê-lo espancado. Não importava se ele havia feito algo para merecer aquilo ou não, Albus e Rose estavam dispostos a ajudar o colega.

Albus seguiu a prima pelo gramado e pelos corredores escuros, aliviado por ter sua varinha largada no bolso. Não sabia muito bem o que ia fazer, mas, como dizia seu tio Rony, uma varinha bastava em oitenta por cento das situações. Bom, as outras vinte por cento deveriam requerer um cérebro, e, nesse caso, Rose estava ali.

- Parece que você não aprende mesmo com todos esses murros, né, Malfoy? - questionava um dos seis sonserinos quando Rose e Albus estancaram atrás da porta, ofegantes, pensando no que fazer. - Você é um maldito.

Mais alguns socos se seguiram a essa frase. Rose sentiu seu corpo suar frio e seu estômago revirar, e Albus enterrou as unhas na palma da mão com força, a raiva se misturando ao choque.

- Você podia ter entrado para qualquer outra droga de Casa, não podia?! - berrou o garoto agressivo que Rose escutara da primeira vez. - Podia ser um daqueles lufos retardados. Ou um grifinóriozinho defensor dos fracos. - Algumas risadas se seguiram ao tom debochado do garoto. - Quem sabe você tivesse cérebro até para ser um daqueles da Corvinal. Mas, não! Você tinha que se meter na _nossa_ Casa. Tinha que destruir a nossa reputação de sonserinos, que levamos anos para consertar, tudo graças ao seu pai e os amiguinhos dele!

Fez-se silêncio. Rose ouvia um som forte e entrecortado, que parecia ser a respiração de Scorpius. Albus nunca se sentira tão horrorizado na vida.

- Você não tem coragem de responder, não é? - disse outro dos garotos, fazendo algo que soou como uma pisada no pé do loiro. - Você é um covarde, igual ao seu pai.

- Meu pai não é covarde - sussurrou Scorpius com dificuldade. Ouviu-se um gemido fraco quando ele foi acertado por mais um soco, e Rose teve que segurar Albus pelo braço.

- Deixe-o falar, Rawells - disse o mesmo sonserino que estava falando antes de Scorpius. - Seu pai não deve ter te contado, né, Malfoy? Bem, _meu pai_ me contou. Ele contou que seu pai servia ao pior bruxo de todos, que foi temido durante anos. Lord Voldemort. - um silêncio frio pairou no ambiente. - Sim, aquele mesmo que estudamos na História da Magia. Porém, quando esse mesmo bruxo começou a ser rebaixado por Harry Potter, o pai do seu amiguinho Potter, seu pai foi um dos covardes que recuou, fingindo não servir ao mal, ao diabo. Era um covarde, igualzinho a você.

- Meu pai... não é... covarde - resmungou Scorpius. A frase lhe rendeu alguns chutes.

- É isso que dá você deixar esse pirralho abrir a boca, Foster - disse Rawells, o garoto de voz agressiva. - Apenas batam nesse idiota. Quem sabe, assim conseguimos que o papaizinho tire ele da escola, com medinho que o filho fique muito machucado. Aí poderemos ficar em paz de novo, sem um Malfoy para sujar a Sonserina.

Os sons de socos e chutes recomeçaram, entrecortados pelos sons de dor emitidos por Scorpius. Dessa vez, Rose não fez nada para impedir que Albus saltasse de seu lugar e invadisse a sala, com a varinha em punho. Um segundo depois, a Weasley estava atrás dele, apertando a varinha nos dedos também.

O baque da porta sendo empurrada despertara os sonserinos.

- Oi, Potter! - exclamou Rawells em tom de deboche. - Estávamos falando do seu pai agora mesmo! Quero dizer, acho que tem alguém aqui que não tem mais condições de falar - ele apontou para os lábios inchados e roxos de Scorpius, devido aos inúmeros socos recebidos no rosto, e os comparsas de Rawells riram da piada.

- Solte-o - pediu Albus num tom mais corajoso do que ele mesmo se sentia.

- Claro, Potter, vamos fazer isso, somos todos seus empregados. - disse Foster ironicamente. Depois, acrescentou: - O que diabos você tem na cabeça? Acha que devemos obediência a você por ser filho do cara que matou o famoso Lord Voldemort?

- Nós não queremos nada, apenas deixem ele em paz, por favor - pediu Rose, sua voz saindo trêmula. Não se sentia muito corajosa para confrontar aqueles garotos, mas não queria ficar simplesmente quieta num canto.

- Oh, todos os salvadores estão aqui! - debochou Rawells, arrancando risadas dos companheiros. - Weasley e Potter, os famosos primeiranistas. Sendo sincero, o Malfoy aqui também é famoso, mas por razões não tão boas assim.

Os sonserinos riram ainda mais alto. Atirado num canto entre a parede e o chão, Scorpius mirava os amigos, surpreso.

- O que ele fez de errado, para merecer apanhar assim? - quis saber Albus, apertando a varinha.

- Nada que diga respeito a grifinórios, Potter, mesmo que seja um filho de Harry Potter. - disse Foster em tom arrogante. - É uma questão de honra. Vocês não são da Sonserina, jamais entenderiam.

- Se você não é capaz nem de explicar a razão de estar fazendo isso, então ela não deve ser tão sólida assim - provocou Rose, sentindo que estava passando dos limites.

Foster abriu a boca para falar, mas Rawells foi mais rápido.

- Você acha que consegue nos fazer falar com esse argumento barato, Weasley?

- Qual o problema de falarem as razões que levam vocês a baterem num garoto muito menor que vocês? - indagou Rose, caminhando lentamente para ficar ao lado de Albus, a varinha em punho.

Rawells girou os olhos.

- Está bem, Weasley, eu posso explicar. Mas não reclame se o seu cérebro ligeiramente avantajado não conseguir compreender. - o sonserino olhou-a com desprezo. - Você e seu excelentíssimo primo devem saber como a Sonerina é mal-vista nesta escola, certo?

- Sim, mas o que isso... - começou Albus, sendo interrompido por Rawells:

- Não é uma fama que veio gratuitamente, Potter, assim como a fama de salvador do seu pai não veio do nada. Essa fama vem graças a pessoas como o pai do nosso amigo Malfoy aqui - ele puxou Malfoy pela gola e o sacudiu levemente -, que fazem besteira além da conta e depois não dão as caras. Depois do fim da última guerra contra Voldemort, nós, sonserinos, estávamos com o nome mais sujo do que nunca. Covardes. Seguidores do mal. Comensais da Morte. Era isso que as pessoas da nossa Casa tinham que escutar, sempre. E estamos tendo que suportar desaforos desse tipo graças a um maldito Malfoy, servidor das trevas, que caiu na nossa Casa. Anos trabalhando para manter alguma reputação defronte a todo esse pessoal, e vem alguém como _ele_ empodrecer a nobre ordem de Salazar Slytherin! - Rawells cuspiu aos pés de Scorpius.

Albus piscou, surpreso. A fama podre da Sonserina vinha desde muito tempo, e nos últimos tempos, ela não melhorara nem um pouco. Pessoalmente, Albus achava que aquilo não poderia piorar, nem que o pai de Scorpius fosse algum maníaco enlouquecido por doces ou algo do tipo. Apesar disso, preferiu guardar suas ideias para si.

Foi Rose quem falou.

- E que culpa Scorpius tem pelo o que seu pai fez?

Os sonserinos riram.

- Quem é você para falar, Weasley? - Foster ainda ria enquanto falava. - Você só ganha algum crédito aqui porque é uma Weasley, certo? Graças aos seus queridos pais traidores de sangue.

- Meus pais não fizeram a vida deles pensando na fama que me dariam - protestou Rose, sentindo-se mais corajosa a cada palavra impensada que dizia. - E Scorpius não tem culpa de ter caído na Sonserina.

- "E Scorpius não tem culpa de ter caído na Sonserina" - imitou Rawells com voz de falsete, fazendo os colegas explodirem na gargalhada. - Talvez você devesse levar uma surra junto com o nosso amigo Malfoy para aprender, Weasley.

Rose sentiu suas orelhas esquentarem, e Albus passou a frente dela, erguendo a varinha. Suas mãos tremiam, mas não de medo, e sim de raiva.

- Deixem a Rose em paz, e larguem Scorpius - disse o Potter com uma voz firme.

- Já disse que não aceito suas ordens, Potter! - berrou Rawells, puxando a própria varinha. - Vamos ver se você honra o nome do seu pai. _Expelliarmus!_

Albus não conseguiu reagir ao feitiço, mas graças a uma leve estocada feita com a varinha por Rawells, o feixe de luz vermelha passou por cima do ombro do Potter e atingiu Rose em cheio no braço, fazendo ela colidir com a parede.

- Rose! - gritou Albus, virando-se bruscamente.

No seu canto da parede, Scorpius mirava tudo com olhos arregalados de terror, ambos fixos no cabelo castanho de Rose espalhado pelo chão. Ele não conseguiu emitir nenhum som com a boca quando Rawells agarrou-o pelos cabelos e o levantou.

- E agora - falou o sonserino maior em tom de escárnio -, está na hora de continuar a dar nossa lição nesse pirralho de Malfoy. A não ser, é claro, que o nosso amigo Potter queira seguir os passos da prima e levar um feitiço na telha para aprender.

Os outros riram abobadamente, enquanto Rawells batia a cabeça de Scorpius contra a parede e apontava a varinha em seu queixo, gritando um feitiço qualquer que abriu um corte fundo no queixo do garoto, sobrepondo-se ao outro que já havia ali.

Rose começava a se levantar, tonta pela pancada, apalpando a cabeça para ver se não ficara machucada. À sua frente, ela reconheceu Albus, sentado no chão de forma estranha, os olhos vidrados de terror enquanto observava os garotos abandonarem as varinhas e começarem a chutar Scorpius em seu canto.

- Al! Al! - Rose sacudiu o primo, tentando sobrepor sua voz aos berros de incentivo e risadas dos garotos. - Al! Precisamos fazer alguma coisa! Scorpius está... está...

Mas Albus não respondia. Ele parecia ter entrado em algum tipo de estado de choque, causado pela visão de seu amigo sendo impiedosamente chutado e espancado por algo que não merecia, e sua prima jogada num canto qualquer, como se estivesse morta.

- Al, eu estou bem, agora levante-se! - insistiu a Weasley, em tom exasperado. - Se não fizermos algo, Scorpius vai acabar mal!

A varinha pendia frouxa entre os dedos de Albus. Rose observou os dedos dele se apertarem em torno da madeira, enquanto seus olhos permaneciam estáticos e um pouco arregalados. Rose chamou-o mais uma vez, mas Albus não lhe deu atenção. Em vez disso, ele ergueu o braço na altura do ombro, e, mirando o vulto corpulento de Rawells com a ponta da varinha, murmurou com a voz rouca:

- _Crucio._

Foi em tom tão baixo que Rose mal conseguiu decifrar o que o primo havia dito. Em um momento, ele estava parado, parecendo congelado. No outro, sua varinha estava erguida, e Rawells se contorcia de dor à sua frente. Albus levantou sua varinha, fazendo o sonserino flutuar no ar enquanto berrava e se mexia, inquieto. Os olhos dele continuavam vidrados, e seu rosto não demonstrava nada em especial. Os colegas de Rawells, liderados por Foster, deram gritos assustados e se enfiaram num canto da sala, enquanto Rawells continuava flutuando a três metros de altura do chão. O feitiço não durou mais de dez segundos; quando Rose deu por si, Rawells já estava no chão.

O rosto de Scorpius estava tão pálido que parecia brilhar. Rose voltou-se para o primo, sentindo seu coração dar marteladas violentas de susto e medo. Albus estava parado, estranhamente ofegante, piscando várias vezes.

- O que... eu... Scorpius... Rose... - ele lançou olhares vagos e assustados para os colegas, enquanto sua testa suava. - O que há de errado?

Rose não respondeu. Sentia suas entranhas geladas. Albus olhou para frente, e pareceu assustar-se ao ver Rawells ofegando de dor à sua frente, tentando se levantar sem nenhum resultado.

- Ele... quem o...? - os olhos arregalados de Albus miraram o garoto atirado no chão, depois, a varinha. Seus olhos se arregalaram ainda mais, e ele perguntou, em voz baixa e horrorizada: - Não fui eu que fiz isso, certo? Eu... lembro de algo assim, mas... não fui eu, certo?

Rose apenas olhou-o assustada, sem saber o que responder. Do outro lado da sala, Scorpius olhava nervoso para algo além deles, deixando o sangue escorrer por seu queixo, sendo seguido no olhar pelo grupo de sonserinos restantes. A Weasley se virou para ver o que eles viam, e deparou-se com Neville, parecendo dez vezes mais chocado que todos eles juntos. O que mais preocupava Rose era saber há quanto tempo o professor estava vendo aquilo.

Neville disse em uma voz vaga:

- Albus, Rose, Malfoy, todos vocês... acho melhor virem comigo.


	5. A serpente adormecida

**- Desculpem pela demora gigantesca³ para escrever. O_O Anyway, estou de férias, o que significa que poderei atualizar a fic mais frequentemente. Have fun! :3**

Quando Rose deu por si, estava no meio de um corredor qualquer, ouvindo os passos apressados de Neville ao seu lado e os gemidos que Malfoy soltava ao ser precariamente carregado e amparado por Albus e o professor de Herbologia. Estavam se direcionando a uma área especialmente clara do castelo, na qual Rose não se lembrava de ter estado. Suas mãos estavam geladas, e ela arriscou olhar para o lado. O choque e o medo presentes nas faces de Albus e Scorpius - e na dela própria - pareciam ter sido condensados e intensificados na face de Neville, que estava mais pálido que o normal. Ele quase foi de encontro a uma porta esbranquiçada e larga, que o grupo encontrou ao fim de um imenso e cansativo corredor deserto. Rose imaginou que todos ainda deveriam estar assistindo os testes de quadribol, e sua mente girou ao lembrar-se que havia prometido a James que o assistiria.

- Rose, você fica aqui. Com ele. - Neville indicou Scorpius com uma mão trêmula, usando a mesma para bater três vezes na porta. - Vou chamar Madame Pomfrey. Ela irá cuidar de vocês dois. Não se preocupe, tudo ficará bem.

- E Albus? - questionou Rose, relanceando o primo com um olhar preocupado.

Estranhamente, o professor não respondeu. Talvez seu nervosismo o impedisse de escutar qualquer coisa além da própria voz. Rose estava prestes a repetir a pergunta, quando a porta defronte ao grupo se afastou, revelando uma bruxa de cabelos muito brancos, ligeiramente magra, com olhos miúdos e atenciosos.

- O que... - ela começou, em tom sério, e parou bruscamente ao ver o estado de Scorpius: - Céus! O que atacou essa pobre criança? O que andam fazendo nesta escola?

- Pomfrey, cuide dele, por favor. E de Rose também. - Neville apertou o ombro da Weasley, enquanto Pomfrey puxava Malfoy agilmente, libertando-o do abraço de urso que Albus estava usando para carregá-lo.

- Mas o que aconteceu? Esse garoto está _horrível!_

- Obrigado - Rose ouviu Scorpius resmungar baixinho.

- Nem mesmo eu tenho certeza. - Neville torceu as mãos nervosamente. - Posso apostar que não é nada de bom. Principalmente... hã, preciso ver a diretora. Voltarei mais tarde.

Ele girou nos calcanhares, arrastando Albus consigo pelo ombro. Rose gritou:

- Por que está levando Albus para a diretoria? Ele não fez nada de errado! Ele não-

Neville se virou para ela com um olhar piedoso, mas antes que pudesse dizer o que quer que fosse, Madame Pomfrey a arrastou para dentro da enfermaria junto com Scorpius.

Albus tinha dificuldade para acompanhar os passos de Neville, ainda mais com o professor puxando-o pelo ombro, o que tornava tudo dez vezes mais desconfortável. Ele nunca estivera na sala da diretora antes, e o caminho pelo qual seguiam era totalmente novo para ele, assim como o caminho da Ala Hospitalar fora. Estavam numa área tão afastada e elevada do castelo que os gritos do campo de quadribol se tornavam completamente inaudíveis, e todos os quadros nas paredes dormiam preguiçosamente.

- Hã, professor... - começou o Potter, hesitante.

- Me chame de Neville, Al. Está tudo bem.

A última frase parecia ter sido dita muito mais para ele próprio do que para Albus, como se Neville duvidasse que estivesse tudo bem. Mesmo assim, o garoto continuou:

- Por que estou sendo levado para a Diretora? Não fui eu quem bati em Scorpius! Ele é meu _amigo!_ Aqueles garotos, Rawells, Foster e os outros, eles quem fizeram isso. Rose e Scorpius podem provar a você, eu não...

- Já pedi que outro professor levasse Rawells para a Ala Hospitalar, e o restante terá uma conversinha com Slughorn, o diretor da Sonserina. Seu professor de Poções. - Neville deu um sorrisinho tremido para Albus. - Não fique nervoso. Sei que você não machucaria ninguém. - a voz dele vacilou por uns segundos. - Em todo caso, visitas à direção não significam o pior, Al. Seu pai teve muitas delas, e posso lhe garantir que a maioria foi bastante agradável.

Aquilo não serviu para tranquilizar Albus. Por mais que confiasse em Neville, percebia que havia algo claramente errado. Ninguém fora levado a Diretoria - nem mesmo os sonserinos arruaceiros que ainda estavam de pé, o que não incluía Rawells -, só ele.

Olhando ao redor, o Potter percebeu que o professor havia o guiado para uma torre cujas paredes recindiam em tons claros de dourado. Ali, os quadros eram mais trabalhados, suas molduras se desenrolando como ramos e laços. No fim de um corredor no topo da torre, havia uma estátua enorme de gárgula, seu rosto impassível e duro parecendo seguir o movimento dos visitantes.

- Dentes de quimera - disse Neville em voz baixa em frente à estátua. Albus ficou confuso com aquilo, mas quando viu a gárgula saltar para o lado e revelar uma escada escondida por paredes que se afastavam rapidamente, o garoto percebeu que aquilo deveria ser uma senha, como a senha da Torre da Grifinória.

- É uma sorte que eu tenha lembrado a senha certa. - murmurou Neville, guiando Albus para a escada em espiral.

- O quê?

- Eu, hã, costumo esquecê-las. Muito facilmente.

A escada girava em ritmo lento, elevando ambos sem que precisassem galgar os degraus. Ao fim do percuso, havia uma imponente porta lustrada de carvalho. Neville apanhou a aldrava em forma de grifo e bateu-a três vezes levemente, sua mão finalmente libertando o ombro dolorido de Albus.

- Pode entrar - uma voz firme que soou familiar ao Potter falou, além da porta.

Hesitante, Albus observou o professor empurrar as portas e passar rapidamente. O garoto seguiu-o sem muito entusiasmo.

A sala era incrivelmente acolhedora. Uma mesa pequena de pernas curvas instalava-se contra a parede, abrigando uma série de instrumentos e papeis. Atrás dela, uma parede repleta de quadros de velhos bruxos e bruxas adormecidos emoldurava a silhueta séria de Minerva McGonagall, a atual diretora de Hogwarts. Albus lembrou-se de que ela estivera presente na Seleção de Casas, e que ela fizera os discursos sobre normas da escola. Seus olhos verdes e sérios, rodeados por rugas e escondidos atrás de um diminuto par de óculos, intimidavam Albus.

Ela deixou-se dar um pequeno sorriso, porém.

- Ora, Longbottom. Seria uma tradição de nossa escola que todo Potter frequente o escritório do Diretor?

Neville sorriu, nervoso.

- Bom, o Albus aqui tem assuntos para tratar. Algumas coisas... aconteceram.

O rosto de Minerva tornou-se sério e impassível. Albus se encolheu.

- O que pode Potter ter feito de tão grave para ser trazido a mim? - ela franziu a sobrancelha, mirando Albus.

- Bem, na verdade... - Neville torcia as mãos. Sua expressão era um misto de seriedade e nervosismo. - É sobre _aquele assunt_o.

O rosto de McGonagall empalideceu, tornando suas rugas quase invisíveis.

- Mas Potter... ele não... não pode ser verdade, Longbottom.

Albus estava confuso. Ele não fazia a menor ideia do que era "aquele assunto". Não sabia porque estava ali, nem que tipo de punição receberia, seja lá o que diabos tivesse feito com Rawells. Queria se defender de alguma forma, mas a aura imponente da Diretora o impedia de interromper a conversa dos adultos. O garoto estava concentrado em mirar a figura do Chapéu Seletor, enfiado numa das estantes como se fosse um pertence comum, enquanto Neville cochichava algo para a Diretora. Ela se empertigou, e pediu em voz baixa:

- Traga Harvey aqui.

O professor de Herbologia assentiu, virando-se e saindo em direção à escada em espiral. Albus ouviu a porta bater, e ficou estático, mirando a superfície de mogno da mesa.

- Sente-se, Potter.

O garoto obedeceu, puxando a cadeira que Neville usara para apoiar as mãos há pouco tempo.

Ele levantou o rosto para a Diretora, que o olhava com certa preocupação.

- Você se importaria, Potter, em me descrever tudo o que aconteceu antes do prof. Longbottom lhe trazer aqui?

- Eu não sei o que foi aquilo que eu fiz, professora, eu juro! - disse o menino nervosamente. - Eu apenas... apenas fiquei nervoso... Rose estava caída... Scorpius ferido...

- Por favor, Potter, se acalme. Aqui, tome chá. - Minerva acenou com a varinha, fazendo uma xícara aparecer do nada e pousar na frente do garoto, cheia de chá quente e aromático. - Agora, quero me conte tudo. Devagar. Apenas conte.

Albus obedeceu, suas mãos apertando o pires da xícara, o chá intocado balançando suavemente.

- Eu estava... estava no campo de quadribol, assistindo o treino. Passei a manhã lá, esperando a hora de James... do meu irmão fazer o teste. James quer ser artilheiro. - ele deu um sorriso tremido. - Depois do almoço, eu voltei para lá, e ainda no começo do treino, Rose apareceu, estava nervosa, estava tremendo... Rose é minha prima. Rose Weasley.

Ele se arriscou a fazer uma pequena pausa e bebericar o chá.

- Ela me disse que tinha visto garotos atacarem Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy, da Sonserina, um amigo meu. - ele engoliu em seco. A Diretora o olhava atentamente. - Corremos para o castelo, e num corredor perto do Salão Principal, tinha uma sala entreaberta. Scorpius estava lá. Completamente machucado.

Albus interrompeu a narrativa novamente, apertando a xícara que começava a esfriar entre os dedos.

- Quando os garotos voltaram a bater nele, corri para lá, e Rose me seguiu. Eles debocharam de nós, e disseram coisas idiotas, que Scorpius merecia apanhar por causa do pai dele, que ele manchava a honra da Sonserina... eu não entendi. Depois, um deles quis me atacar, mas... mas Rose foi atingida. - os dedos de Albus tremiam levemente. - Eu a vi caída, vi Scorpius machucado no chão, com um monte de garotos batendo nele... e não sei o que fiz.

McGonagall piscou por detrás dos óculos redondos.

- Explique essa parte melhor, por favor, Sr. Potter.

- Eu... não sei. - Albus se encolheu na cadeira. - Me lembro que eu estava assustado. Irritado. Nervoso. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Quando dei por mim, o garoto que acertara Rose e estava batendo em Scorpius estava se contorcendo no ar, e eu apontava a varinha para ele. E de repente, ele caiu. Ficou imóvel no chão. Rose estava ao meu lado, sacudindo meus ombros, como se tentasse me despertar de algo. Os outros garotos estavam olhando horrorizados para mim, e eu não entendi... não entendi o porquê. Eu sinto que fiz algo, mas não consigo me lembrar.

- Maldição Cruciatus - disse uma voz em tom sarcástico por detrás dele.

Albus se virou, assustado, deparando-se com as figuras contrastantes de Neville e Harvey, o último olhando com feroz atenção para Albus. Os dois bruxos haviam chegado há alguns minutos, e o garoto não percebera a presença de ambos, entretido em relatar o acontecido para a Diretora.

- Não pode ter sido isso - protestou Neville. - Albus não conhece esse feitiço. Tenho certeza que Harry e Ginny jamais permitiriam que ele tomasse conhecimento de algo assim tão jovem.

A menção do nome de seus pais fez Albus prestar mais atenção.

- Nós já discutimos isso, Longbottom. - Harvey pronunciou-se no tom modorrento de sempre. - Ninguém precisa ter ensinado a Potter... se ele já souber por si mesmo.

- Saber o quê? - interveio Albus, confuso. - Eu não entendo de feitiços. Ainda estou aprendendo a fazer objetos levitarem. Rose é muito melhor que eu nisso.

Harvey sorriu.

- Se a minha hipótese estiver certa, Potter, você sabe fazer muitas coisas das quais jamais ouviu falar.

- É o bastante, Harvey - disse McGonagall com firmeza de sua mesa, mirando o professor com seriedade. - Não confunda Potter. Ele é uma criança.

Era inútil dizer para não confundir Albus quando ele próprio já estava confuso.

- Longbottom viu, certo? - continou o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas calmamente, mirando Neville. - Você viu Potter executar uma Maldição Cruciatus. E o relato dele comprova tudo.

Albus resolveu se defender.

- Eu não sei se fiz algo. Apenas lembro de pensar em pegar a minha varinha. Quando vi, ele já estava no ar, se contorcendo e caindo rapidamente.

- Sim, claro - disse Harvey suavemente. - Inconsciência. Ação involuntária.

- Uma ação involuntária não explica uma Maldição Cruciatus. Albus jamais aprendeu algo assim. - murmurou Neville.

- Albus não aprendeu, mas Tom Riddle o fez.

Fez-se um silêncio gelado na sala. Albus sentiu sua cabeça girar em confusão.

- Você está _novamente_ insinuando... - começou McGonagall, olhando ferozmente para Harvey.

- Sim, estou, Diretora. Não seria incomum. Não seria a primeira vez que um bruxo renasce.

- Tom Riddle foi apenas um dos milhares que sabiam executar uma Maldição Cruciatus! O que lhe leva a crer que _el_e possa... possa estar em Albus? - Neville quase gritou.

- O que está em mim? Quem... - começou Albus, mas McGonagall o interrompeu:

- Já chega. Harvey, não o chamei para expôr suas teorias macabras a respeito do Sr. Potter. Quero que o ajude, sim, mas sem envolver isso. Lembre-se que Potter é uma _criança_.

Albus quis gritar que ele não era uma criança, mas os adultos não lhe cediam a vez.

- O Chapéu sabe - disse Harvey calmamente. - Pergunte a ele, Diretora.

McGonagall mirou-o com desconfiança, virando-se em seguida para o chapéu. Como se estivesse sentindo todos os olhos dos presentes nele, o Chapéu abriu os olhos lentamente, olhando para Albus.

- Eu lhe disse, meu jovem, não lhe disse? - questionou o chapéu, mirando Albus. O garoto se retraiu. - Cobras pertecem às tocas de cobras. Se você enfiá-las num lugar diferente... alguém pode sair ferido.

McGonagall empalideceu.

- O que... Potter, isso foi dito à você no dia da sua Seleção?

- Sim. - Albus murmurou em resposta. - Mas não entendi o que quer dizer. Eu apenas pensei em ir para a Grifinória... e ele falou isso. Agora estou entendendo menos ainda.

McGonagall, Neville e Harvey trocaram um olhar enigmático. Albus abriu a boca para perguntar alguma das milhões de dúvidas que pipocavam confusamente na sua cabeça, mas Minerva anunciou:

- Pode se retirar, Sr. Potter. Volte ao seu dormitório, por favor.

O silêncio e a calmaria da Ala Hospitalar impressionaram Rose. Ali, tudo era calmo e organizado, e o silêncio era interrompido apenas pelos passos rápidos de Madame Pomfrey se direcionando de um leito a outro, e, ocasionalmente, pelos gemidos de dor de Scorpius. Depois de já ter aplicado nele uma série de remédios, Madame Pomfrey voltou com uma nova braçada de frascos coloridos e vidros gigantes, e vários tufos de algodão. Scorpius fez uma careta, e Rose sentou-se na cama ao lado para assistir a bruxa tratar do colega.

- Ainda acho que você deveria ser examinada, minha querida - disse Pomfrey com firmeza, enquanto limpava os ferimentos no queixo de Scorpius. - Por precaução. Não é porque você não sente nada de errado que significa que não haja nada de errado.

- Eu estou bem, eu garanto - disse Rose prontamente. O feitiço atirado por Rawells a atingira em cheio, atirando-a contra a parede, mas sua única sequela fora um pequeno hematoma arroxeado no ombro direito. Madame Pomfrey chegava a ventilar a possiblidade de ossos quebrados no braço de Rose, mas ela tinha certeza de que estava tudo bem. Não sentia dor alguma.

- Oh, o que _acontece_ nessa escola hoje em dia? Eu gostaria de saber! - Pomfrey esfregou o algodão com mais vontade no rosto inchado de Scorpius, fazendo-o ganir. - Veja bem o estado desse menino! Como podem fazer isso com uma criança?

Rose espiava Scorpius por cima do ombro da bruxa. Seu rosto estava desinchando, graças aos produtos que Pomfrey espalhara pela sua face com panos limpos e tufos de algodão. Os lábios ainda estavam levemente inchados, e os dois ferimentos no queixo pareciam incapazes de parar de sangrar.

- Isso foi feito com mágica. Claro. - Pomfrey concluiu, apontando acusadoramente para os machucados que se abriam no queixo do Malfoy. - Loção de vísceras dragoninas não vai bastar. Talvez algum remédio de via oral faça efeito... você - ela apontou um dedo em riste para Rose -, não ouse chegar perto desse menino enquanto eu for pegar o remédio. Não sei o que fizeram com ele. Nem Merlin sabe o que está assolando essa criança...

Ela levantou-se do banquinho, murmurando consigo enquanto levava alguns remédios de volta e buscava outros num armário no canto da parede oposta. Rose olhou furtivamente para os lados, antes de espiar Scorpius mais uma vez. Ele parecia levemente melhor, embora as várias medicações aplicadas nele lhe dessem um cheiro estranho. Seus cabelos loiros estavam afastados para trás, revelando sua testa pontilhada por machucados e arranhões. Rose não pôde deixar de sentir pena dele.

- Eu nunca vou entender o que acontece nessa escola. _Nunca_. - Pomfrey retornava ao banquinho, carregando um vidro transparente e largo, cheio de um líquido azulado. - Agora, vou precisar que você abra a boca e engula isso. Sem cara feia. Sem vomitar.

Rose observou Madame Pomfrey encher uma colher funda, semelhante a uma concha, com o líquido do vidro em sua mão. A substância fez um barulho estranho ao tocar a colher, e Rose virou a cara quando Scorpius tentou engolir o remédio, tossindo e resmungando. A bruxa de cabelos brancos suspirou.

- Agora, não há mais nada que eu possa fazer. _Repouso_ é o segredo. É o que eu sempre digo. - ela lançou um olhar severo a Scorpius. - Você irá ficar aqui por uns belos dias. Acostume-se a isso.

Madame Pomfrey saiu de perto do dossel da cama, carregando uma bandeja cheia de algodão e gaze, e se dirigindo a um outro leito da Ala Hospitalar. Rose aproveitou a ausência da bruxa para pular da cama que estava sentando e ir sentar no banco que a outra deixara vago.

- Está doendo muito? - perguntou ela em tom assustado.

- Não. - mentiu Scorpius.

Passaram alguns minutos em silêncio. Rose estava ocupada em assistir suas pernas balançando no banco que era alto demais para ela, quando ouviu a voz de Scorpius perguntar:

- Acha que Potter está encrencado?

Rose suspirou.

- Espero que não. Al não tem culpa de nada. Fui eu que o chamei para ajudar.

Scorpius franziu a testa - ao menos tentou fazer isso, já que sua cara inchada e dolorida não permitia.

- É estranho que você quisesse me ajudar, Weasley.

Rose não respondeu. Ela não achava estranho. Sentia-se culpada por ter julgado Scorpius sem conhecê-lo, e saber que ele apanhara de garotos três vezes maiores por algo que ele não tinha culpa a deixava horrorizada. E, afinal de contas, ela não tinha motivos para não gostar dele. Por mais que ele cismasse em irritá-la.

- Você viu aquilo que Potter fez?

A Weasley piscou, confusa.

- Aquele feitiço estranho? Eu vi. O que era aquilo?

- Não faço ideia. Como Potter sabe fazer uma coisa daquelas?

- Ele não sabe, tenho certeza. - Rose franziu a testa, pensativa. - Ele mal conseguiu fazer a pena que recebemos do Prof. Flitwick levitar... e aquilo parecia magia avançada.

- Maldição Cruciatus - murmurou Malfoy.

- O quê?

- É o nome daquele feitiço. Eu já li sobre ele, tenho um livro na minha casa que fala sobre isso. Não me lembro o que faz, mas é poderoso. É proibido pelo Ministério.

Rose empalideceu. Por mais inteligente que fosse, ela não sabia nada sobre Maldições Imperdoáveis - um conhecimento que Hermione achava desnecessário para sua filha, numa idade tão tenra.

- Será que Al vai ser preso?

- Claro que não. Ninguém pode prender um bruxo de onze anos... eu acho.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, concentrados em suas próprias preocupações sobre Albus. A mente de Rose ia a mil, tentando se lembrar de qualquer coisa que seus pais tivessem falado sobre magias proibidas, prisões, Ministério da Magia...

- Weasley?

- Hum?

Scorpius remexeu-se nos lençóis, fazendo uma careta de dor.

- Eu só... Obrigado. A você e Potter.

Rose ergueu as sobrancelhas. Não imaginava que o orgulho de Malfoy lhe permitisse agradecer quem quer que fosse.

- Não há o que agradecer. - ela tentou sorrir. - Somos seus amigos, Scorpius.

Ele pareceu surpreso, encarando-a por alguns segundos. Enquanto Rose imaginava o que ele iria falar, uma voz irritada interrompeu a cena:

- Eu pensei que tinha mandado você _repousar_, meu rapaz! Céus! Aqui não é lugar de conversas! E você, querida, tenha algum bom senso! Deixe-o quieto se quiser que ele volte a andar normalmente!

Rose desculpou-se várias vezes, antes de puxar a saia e sair rapidamente da Ala Hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey ainda estava resmungando em seu canto, enquanto Scorpius seguia com os olhos o borrão castanho dos cabelos de Rose, pensando se Albus estaria com muitos problemas.

Do lado de fora, no corredor iluminado pelo sol poente, Rose pensava no mesmo. Ela acelerou o passo até a Sala Comunal da Grifinória, esperando poder encontrar o primo ali.

- Al! - gritou Rose ao ver o primo sentado em uma das poltronas fofas na Sala Comunal.

Albus virou-se para ela com um sorriso maquinal.

- Al, o que aconteceu? Por que o prof. Longbottom lhe levou para a Diretoria?

- Eu não entendi direito. - Albus tinha o mesmo olhar de dúvida dela. - Ele e a Diretora falaram sobre algo que não entendi... sobre alguém dentro de mim...

- Alguém dentro de você? Como isso é possível?

- Eu não sei. Harvey também estava lá. Ele falou sobre Voldemort, acho.

- Voldemort?

- Sim. Voldemort se chamava Tom Riddle, certo?

- Sim.

- Eu estava em dúvida. Queria perguntar a você assim que pudesse. - ele sorriu como se pedisse desculpas. Depois empalideceu, ficando anormalmente sério. - Como está Scorpius?

- Ah, ele vai ficar bem. Madame Pomfrey disse que ele precisa de repouso. - Rose olhou séria para o primo. - Mas você não me contou tudo. E aquele feitiço? Scorpius me falou que era uma maldição... Maldição Cruciatus.

- Harvey também falou isso!

- Você acha que é?

- Eu não sei, Rose. - ele levantou-se e voltou a se sentar, parecendo triste e cansado. - Não sei como fiz aquilo. Não sei o que passou pela minha cabeça.

Rose quis falar sobre Scorpius ter dito algo sobre a Maldição Cruciatus ser proibida pelo Ministério, mas ficou com medo de preocupar o primo à toa. Em vez disso, ela se abaixou na altura da cabeça dele, pousando a mão no ombro do Potter.

- Vá descansar, Al. Hoje foi um dia cheio. James pode lhe acordar na hora do jantar.

- Oh, céus, James - murmurou o garoto. - Ele vai nos matar se souber que não vimos seu teste para o time.

- Não foi nossa culpa. Scorpius estava precisando de nós mais que James.

Albus suspirou.

- Acho que vou seguir seu conselho, Rose. Me sinto cansado feito um velho. Nem sei se vou querer jantar.

Ele se despediu da prima e subiu as escadas curvas para o dormitório masculino, vazio àquela hora da tarde. Da sua janela, ele conseguia ver uma pequena multidão voltando do campo de quadribol, enquanto o sol dava lugar às brumas do céu noturno rapidamente. Somente quando se jogou na cama de cortinas corridas foi que Albus lembrou-se das palavras do Chapéu Seletor, faladas na sua seleção e repetidas naquele dia. Algo sobre uma cobra fora da toca. Quis mencionar isso com Rose, mas mudou de ideia. Não podia ser nada demais.

Ele dormiu, ignorando a parte do seu cérebro que gritava que aquelas palavras soavam péssimas.


End file.
